Forever and Always
by StepHHH1
Summary: Squeal to 'Always There'. When Paul thought that he had left everything back in Greenwich and started his new life in Boston at university with his friends and girlfriend, everything comes back to haunt him, will he be able to make it through ok, and is he going to have is friends by his side the whole way through? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the Sequel to 'Always There' this is my new story 'Forever and Always'**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking down the street of the apartments that belonged to the students of Boston University. Paul, Shawn, John and Chris were on their way to Stacy, Lita, Stephanie and Michelle's apartment to go to class they did start of with two rooms but they decided that they wanted to be together for the second year. When they got there they knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Seconds later Michelle came to door, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Chelly, what's so funny?" Shawn said walking into the room.

"It's Steph, she still asleep and every weird thing that we do she just has a weird response to." Michelle said. "We are going to be late for school if she doesn't wake up now"

"I know what will wake her up, I have a plan you lot just have to play along" Paul said, everyone nodded and followed Paul to Stephanie's room.

When they got there the room was a mess. It was obviously from the girls trying to wake up Stephanie and then throwing them on the floor. Paul walked up to Stephanie's bed and knelt down beside and kissed her on the lips.

"Steph, baby, you need to wake up" Paul said

"No, I wanna sleep" Stephanie rolled over and faced the wall.

Paul looked at everyone and signaled for them to get ready and they walked out the room.

"But baby your dad is here and is furious that you are still sleeping" Paul said holding in his laughter as Stephanie's head shot up.

"WHAT?" Stephanie

"Sir, she is still sleeping, Paul is trying to wake her up now" Chris said loud enough for Stephanie and Paul to hear.

"Tell me you are kidding, my dad will kill me if I am still in bed and not going to class" Stephanie got out of her bed and ran down the stairs to prove that she was awake. When she got down the stairs, she walked in to see Michelle, Stacy, Lita, Shawn, Chris and John laughing so hard. John fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Stephanie turned around to see Paul laughing.

"Stephanie, get ready we have class" Lita said causally.

"I can't believe you just did that to me, I seriously thought that my dad was here. I will never forgive you for that" Stephanie said looking at Michelle, Stacy and Lita.

"Don't look at us, it wasn't our idea, I believe the person you should be looking at is the one who you call your boyfriend." Stacy said looking behind Stephanie at Paul, who was grinning.

"Paul, how could you?" Stephanie hit him.

"Hey, less of the violence, now go and get your cute butt into the shower or we are going to be late" Paul said, moving out of the way from Stephanie's hand.

Ten Minutes later they were all walking out of the door and were on their way to their class. Stephanie was still acting mad at them all.

"Steph, stop ignoring us, and say something" Stacy said

"You made me believe that my dad was here." Stephanie said.

"Baby, it was only to get you up" Paul said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, but I can't believe that you said my dad. My dad of all people, baby." Stephanie said looking up at Paul.

"Please don't take it personally though, you know we love you. Me more so than them, but they love you to" Paul said kissing the side of Stephanie's head.

"PAUL" The girls shouted, they moved in between Paul and Stephanie so that they could talk to her. Paul moved back to started to walk with the boys at the back.

"Don't listen to him, Steph, he is delusional, no one can love you more than us." Lita said.

"I know don't worry, especially since it was his idea to do that to me" Stephanie looked back at Paul and playfully glared at him. "But since he is my boyfriend I would have to forgive him at some point"

"Yeah, you don't have to rush that. Just take your sweet time. He isn't going anywhere he is in love with you and will wait. Or even jump through hoops, that is just a suggestion" Lita whispered the last so only the girls could hear her.

After class they all went back to the girls place to hang out and decide what they were going to do as it was Friday night. When they got there the guys went straight to the kitchen and got out 8 beers. They joined the girls in the lounge and just enjoyed the time they were spending together just laughing and messing around until they wanted to go.

"So, where are we going to go?" Paul said, he was sitting in the lazy boy chair and Stephanie was sitting on his lap.

"Same club, nothing big, this week has drained me" John said.

"Are you sure that it was the week and not something else or someone else?" Chris smirked.

"I think that you are asking the wrong person, there are two people that are worse than me, one has his girlfriend on his lap" John pointed at Paul and Stephanie "And then there is the other on who mostly has his tongue down his girlfriend's throat" John pointed at Shawn.

"I guess you are right, I think that they still have the DX player in them." Chris laughed

"We weren't that bad in high school." Paul said defending himself and Shawn.

"Baby, yes you were." Stephanie said.

"There you go, if your **girlfriend **says you were then you were" John laughed, "But we should get ready to go,"

"Yeah, the girls take two hours to get dressed…" Shawn started but trailed off seeing the looks that the girls were giving him. "I am not going to say anymore, I value my life."

The girls walked out of the lounge and into their rooms to get dressed while the guys just sat there watching TV, until they had to leave. They were going to have fun at the club again, but this time the guys were going to make it extra special for the girls. But they just needed an influence on what they should do and when they should do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry that it has taken me soo long to update, but I was having writers block. And I have loads of exams to do so bare with me. This chapter is for prettycrazytriplehfan thanks for the help. **

* * *

Chapter 2

An hour later they were all walking out of the door. It was a short walk to the club. The girls were ahead talking about what they are going to do for the weekend, while the guys were in the back talking about how they could make it special. They all had ideas but none of them was that special, they just wanted to make it a night to remember for the girls without having to propose to them. They have been planning this for the past week. They got everyone involved; they had to make sure that the girls wanted to go out tonight in order for the plan to work out to perfection. When they arrived at the club, the girls went to a booth while the guys were getting the drinks. They saw the bartender, Ryan; they were all good friends as Ryan went to Boston as well.

"Hey Ryan, is everything ready?" Paul said, "And can we have 8 beers"

"Yeah sure, and everything is ready just tell me when you want it to happen," When he confirmed that the plan was ready the guys walked over the girls to tell them that they had a big surprise.

"Girls we have a huge surprise." Chris said sitting down at the booth with everyone.

"What is it?" Stacy said curiously.

"If we tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, baby" Chris said looking at Stacy

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us" They all said at the same time. They did that for the next five minutes

"Sorry girls but no" Paul said taking a drink of his beer. The girls knew that the guys wouldn't crack so decided that they just drop it and ask again when everyone finished their beers and then see if they would tell them. When the girls stopped badgering the boys they were having a good time just talking and laughing about everything and nothing.

When everyone finished their beers the boys knew that they were allowed to do the special surprise. John looked over at Ryan and he nodded and went to the back. A few seconds later he came out with this massive cake. "Come with us girls" The girls didn't know what was going on but they followed the guys over to the massive cake. They didn't know what was happening but they saw their names on the cake and a candle above each of the names, so they all went over and blew out the candles. However the second that the candles were out the cake exploded all over the girls. The girls turned around and looked at the boys who were laughing their heads off.

* * *

Next Day

Paul, Shawn, Chris and John were on their way to the girls' house because they wanted to apologize about what happened at the bar, and they needed to get to class. On the way there they were getting out all of their laughter by just remembering what happened. When they got to the house they stopped laughing. Paul went to knock on the door but Chris stopped him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paul asked

"Don't knock on the door. They won't answer it, 'cause they know that it is us"

"But how are we going to get in?" Paul said not seeing the logic behind this conversation.

"Stacy gave me a spare key in case she lost hers or they got locked out" Chris moved in front of Paul and unlocked the door with the spare key. As they walked in the house was really dark; none of the lights were on. It was like a dead house. They guys split up and went to their respective girlfriends rooms.

Chris walked to Stacy's room. He walked in and saw that she wasn't in there. So he walked out again and saw the confused looks on the other guy's faces. The girls have obviously left, "They aren't here"

"No shit Sherlock, but where have they gone?" John said

"I don't know, if I did we wouldn't be here wondering where they were" Chris countered

"How about instead of arguing with each other we find our girlfriends" Shawn said

"Shawn, I know where they are, they aren't lost" Paul said

"Where Paul?" they all asked

"College, don't you remember that we came here to go to class with the girls" Paul said, that was when they all remember that they were on their way to class.

"Oh yeah, well lets go and then after class we can talk to the girls" John said

"Cool, let's go" they all said

When they got to the class they saw the girls sitting at the front of the class. They went to the back and they would've focused in the class but they were too occupied with wanting to talk to the girls. After the class they started to call for the girls but they never got a response so they ran after them. They caught up to them when they were about to leave to school.

"Can you stop ignoring us and listen to our explanation, please?" Shawn said walking in front of the girls so they would stop walking

"We weren't ignoring you. You just came later to the apartment so we left" Michelle said

"Ok, that we can agree on, but please we know you are mad at us for the exploding cake" Shawn was trying to hold in his laughter remember the cake.

Paul elbowed Shawn in the ribs to stop him from laughing. "How about this, we take you out to a restaurant of your choice tonight, that way we don't know where we are going so we can't do another prank" Paul suggested

The girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation between them. After finishing their silent conversation they had made up their mind, "Ok, fine, but if you do something that ruins our hair again you won't have girlfriends anymore" Michelle said

"Wait a sec, that's why you're mad at us? Because of your… hair?" Chris and John burst out laughing.

Shawn and Paul pushed Chris and John away from the girls because they didn't want anything to ruin the date tonight. "We will see you tonight. Don't listen to these two they don't know what they are talking about. You hair looks great by the way girls" Shawn said walking away from them to go back to their apartment.

"Do you think that they can be trusted?" Stacy said looking at boys as they walk away.

"Only time will tell" Stephanie said, "Come let's go back to the apartment and relax." They all linked arms and walked back to their apartment.

* * *

Later that Night during the date

They got to the restaurant that the girls choose. It wasn't far from the girls' apartment so they decided to walk there. They walked inside and waited to be seated. When they got to their seats they were reading the menu when the waiter came up and asked what they wanted. They all looked up from their menu and saw someone that they hadn't seen in about two years. They all had to do a double take to make sure that it was her. When they realized that it was her, the boys got up and were about to walk away but the girls grabbed on their arm and sat them back down.

"Joanie?" they all said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Joanie smirked, knowing that they remember her.

"Umm, no it's ok, we were just about to leave" John said, getting up ready to leave

"No we weren't, sit back down" Lita hissed

"Surprised to see me?" Joanie said

"You can say that again" Paul mumbled

"So this isn't a dream? I am not the only one that can see you?" Stephanie said, rubbing her temples

"Nope, it's really me." Joanie said, "I'll give you some extra time to think" Joanie walked off, allowing them to talk.

"Can we order **all** of our food now? Does anyone want desert, 'cause she ain't coming back over here" Shawn said looking through the menu

"God please no one order desert, we have to leave ASAP after we've eaten, here are the rules, no long cooking foods, no appetizers, no desert, no ordering more than two drinks and we are ordering all of the drinks and food now." John said

"You guys knew she worked here and this is our punishment, right? If it is we are **so **sorry" Chris said looking at the girls.

"No, if we knew she worked here we wouldn't even get close to this place." Stephanie said

"Ok, now we got that sorted lets order and get out of here." Shawn said, he signaled Joanie over so that they could order.

"Ready to order"

"Yes let's get this over and done with" Shawn said.

Everyone ordered their food as quick as they could, but it seemed like Joanie was stalling how long she was taking the order. About 10 minutes later their food came, they couldn't be happier; they all eat as fast as they could without getting sick. They guys finished first because the girls kept stopping to chat about random stuff. To the guys it seemed like they were trying to torcher them.

"How is your food?" Joanie said walking up to them.

"Good thank you" Stephanie said, avoiding eye contact. Joanie nodded and walked away.

"Girls, less chit chat and more chomp chomp, we need to leave, so finish your food now." Chris said, "I'll get the bill, and we can pay now while the girls finish."

"What is his reason for rushing?" Michelle asked eating her food

"We want to go" They guys said altogether.

"Let us finish first then we can go, we need to take our time so we don't throw up our food" Stacy said taking another bite, this time slowing to piss off the boys.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Paul yelled, "You are doing this to piss us off now, please for us, just this once please eat your food quickly."

"Ok, girls I think we have pushed them to a limit, let's eat and then go" Stephanie said

"Yes, thank fuck for that, I have paid, you lot just have to give me your share later" Chris said sitting back down.

Five minutes later they were all walking out of the restaurant; well technically the boys ran out and the girls just walked, but nonetheless they were out of the restaurant, and the guys couldn't have been more pleased with that. As it was a long day they decided to stay at the girls' apartment so they didn't have to go back to theirs.

* * *

_Next Day Saturday Morning_

The guys got up early and never bothered to wake up the girls as they were really tired. They went to the gym to talk about what has happened during the week, the hot topic that they were most likely to talk about was Joanie showing up out of nowhere. When they got to the gym they went straight to the weights.

The quietness was killing John and he need to know what Paul was going to do about Joanie, "Dude, what are you going to do about Joanie?"

"I don't know. The last time we saw her she tried to break Steph and I up. What happens if she tries this time and succeeds?" Paul panicked; he stopped lifting the weights and looked at John.

"Don't think about that, you and Steph have been together for two years, don't let Joanie go and ruin that."

"Shawn's right, you two love each other, anyone with eyes can see that even Joanie" Chris said

"When did you lot become hopeless romantics?" Paul laughed

"Since we got girlfriends, same as you Paulie" Shawn said, "Just remember to keep your distance from Joanie that way there is no way that she can try to break you and Steph up"

"Cool, now enough of the girl talk, and let's get back to our workout" Paul said walking over to the bench press, "Shawn can you spot me" Shawn nodded and went over to Paul to spot him.

* * *

_Back with the Girls_

The girls all woke up and saw that their boyfriends weren't with them, so they assumed that they went to the gym because they that is what they did when they were stressed or they had a lot on their mind, and with Joanie showing up last night it was either one of them or both.

"Sooo, Joanie's back" Michelle said taking a sip of her coffee, they all turned to Stephanie see her reaction.

"Yeah," Stephanie sighed, "What should I do? The last time that we saw her she wanted to break me and Paul up"

"Yeah, about that, don't trust her, even if it is two years later. She is CRAZY."

"I wasn't going to; she might say that she doesn't want Paul…"

"When did she say that?" Lita asked

"She never, I am assuming that it is what she is going to say. Even if she does say it I won't trust her."

"Good don't. Just as long as Paul isn't alone with her then you are fine" Stacy said

"Yeah, I can trust Paul, but it's Joanie that I don't"

The girls dropped the subject of Joanie and just talked and finished their coffee before the guys got back from the gym. Stephanie knew that she could trust Paul, but she needed to be certain. She was going to talk to him about it and make sure that no matter what happens, Paul isn't going to be tempted by Joanie.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short, I have another chapter coming up so keep a look out xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later the guys walked through the door of the girls' apartment, they dropped their bags at the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When they got in the kitchen they saw the girls sitting around the table talking.

"Hey, how was the workout?" Lita asked seeing the guys enter the kitchen

"Good, we should get you lot to come and workout with us, and get your lazy asses out of bed. Get you to lift heavy weights, probably the same amount as Paul and John" Shawn laughed, getting water out of the fridge.

"Maybe we will go with you one day, but we aren't going to lift the same amount of weights as Paul and John. I've gone to the gym with Paul before and he lifts so much" Stephanie said making a face.

"I agree, it isn't natural"

"WHAT?" Paul and John shouted

"We can't help that we are stronger than you" Paul and John started to flex and show off their muscles.

"Enough guys, go and have a shower you guys stink" Stacy got out of her chair and pushing the guys out of the kitchen.

"Ok, we know where we're not wanted, we will be back in about twenty minutes" Chris said, they all ran up the stairs to get ready.

Twenty minutes later the guys were walking down the stairs to see what the girls wanted to do. Paul had different ideas because he wanted to talk to Stephanie about the Joanie situation. Paul walked over to Stephanie and placed a hand on her shoulder so that he could talk to her.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a bit?" Stephanie nodded and got up to follow Paul, "Come on we can talk in the park, so they can't interrupt" Paul took hold of Stephanie's hand and walked out of the door.

They walked in silence to the park, thinking of a way to bring up the Joanie situation. When they got to the park, Paul decided to just bit the bullet and see where it would go.

"I need to talk to you about Joanie"

"Same"

"Great, I think that as long as we don't see her we will be fine, and if we do I can't be around her alone, someone preferably you have to be with me." Paul said

"Ok, we can do that. But I don't trust her Paul, remember in high school. She tried to do everything that would break us up" Stephanie sighed

"Is that what you are thinking she is going to do?" Paul asked, he stopped in the middle of the park and looked at Stephanie she looked down at the floor and nod. Paul lifted Stephanie's head so that she was looking in his eyes, "Stephanie, no one in the world could ever break us up. I love you too much for that to ever happen, if your dad couldn't scare me off, there is no way in hell that Joanie is going to be able to."

"I love you too baby, and thank you" Stephanie pecked him on the lips.

"For what?"

"Everything and just being you"

"Come on let's go back to the apartment," Paul lifted his head and saw someone that he didn't want to see so he started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Paul where are yo…" Stephanie stopped what she was saying when she saw Paul reason. Stephanie turned around and went to catch up with Paul but she was too late as Joanie had caught up to her.

"Hello, Steph" Joanie said

"It's Stephanie" Stephanie said angrily

"Sorry, it's just that I hear everyone else call you Steph" Joanie said defensively holding up her hands.

"That's only if they are friends of mine and they don't try and break me up from my boyfriend" Stephanie went to walk past her, and drop the subject but Joanie stepped in her way

"It isn't my fault that Paul wanted someone else, that wasn't such a slut and would sleep with anything that had a pulse"

Stephanie had heard enough she pulled back her hand and slapped Joanie hard across the face. It was so hard that Joanie had a red hand mark on her face. Paul saw this all happen and ran back to where they were. He got in between them before it escalated more than it needed to.

"That's it no more things need to happen here come on Steph let's go" Paul took hold of Stephanie's hand and started to walk off away from Joanie. The last thing that he needed was for Stephanie getting into a fight with Joanie in the middle of the park.

When they got back to the apartment they went straight to the lounge to tell them what happened.

"Hi, how did it go?"

"Ask Steph, I'm sure she has a lot to say on that" Paul smiled looking her taking a seat next to Shawn.

"What happened?" Michelle said waiting for the story to start.

"Nothing massive it was kinda a mistake" Stephanie said

"Mistake that's not what I saw, how about you them the real story" Paul said

"Ok, it started when me and Paul were walking in the park talking about Joanie being back, then Paul walked away out of nowhere then, I turn around and saw Joanie walking towards me, I tried to walk away but she caught up with me and start to talk shit about how I was a slut and would sleep with anything a pulse, then I slapped her" Stephanie smiled obviously proud of her handy work.

"Yes! Finally the bitch got what she deserved!" Michelle got up and hugged Stephanie, "You showed her not to mess with you"

"You go girl" Stacy and Lita said running up and joining in on the hug.

"I can't believe you did that, I wonder what she is gonna do to you 'cause she ain't gonna back down without a fight." Shawn said

"Yeah, until that moment happens Steph will live but her face does it have your hand mark on it?" Lita asked

"That's the only way I know how to slap"

They kept talking about what happened between Stephanie and Joanie. On the outside Stephanie was confident but it was a complete different story on the inside. What Shawn said kept running through her mind. What was Joanie going to do to her? Stephanie knew that her slap probably only angered more than she already was, Stephanie was just glad Paul stopped it before anything serious happened. She would just have to wait and see what Joanie's next move is going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week went quick after the meeting between Joanie and Stephanie. None of them have heard from Joanie, so they assumed that she gave up and wasn't going annoy them anymore. Throughout that week something has been happening to Stephanie, she seemed to have caught a stomach bug and keeps throwing up. The girls think that she is pregnant but Stephanie keeps telling them that they are crazy. The guys are completely oblivious to what is happening to Stephanie, they just think that she is ill and will be fine in a few weeks so they are keeping their distance so that they don't catch the bug as well.

The girls were at their apartment. Stephanie was upstairs laying on her bed thinking over what the girls have been saying and what the guys have been saying. While downstairs the girls were discussing who should talk to Stephanie.

"Michelle, you should tell her to take a test" Stacy said

"Stace I don't want to, she is determined that she isn't pregnant so I doubt that me talking to her is going to change that"

"What should we do? It is like talking to a wall with Stephanie about this" Lita said

"Lita, we have to get her to take the test" Michelle said. They all heard noise and saw Stephanie coming down the stairs, "Hey Steph, are you ok?"

"Umm… I don't know. I want to believe the guys and think that I have a stomach bug but the more that I think about it the more I am starting to believe you guys"

"That's great, does that mean that you are gonna take the test"

"No, I can't I am scared that I might actually be pregnant. If I am how am I supposed to tell Paul and my parents? Oh My God my dad is going to kill Paul" Stephanie started to panic

"Stephanie, don't worry, don't let your dad stop you from wanting to find out that you are pregnant" Stacy said

"I'm not pregnant" Stephanie said collapsing on the couch.

"How about this, we take it one step at a time, first you can take a test, and then we will figure out what to do with Paul and your dad." Lita compromised

"I am not going to take a test just leave it" Stephanie got up and went back to her room

Stephanie got out her phone and called Paul's phone. She waited for Paul to pick up. A few seconds later Stephanie was about to hang up she heard Paul's deep voice answer.

"Hello?" Paul said sleepy

"Hi Paul it's me, were you sleeping sorry if I woke you" Stephanie said

"Hey baby, don't worry about it. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it is just that the girls are annoying me, and I wanted to talk to you"

"Ok, do you want me to come over instead?"

"Please, I really want you here"

"I'll be there in a few" Paul hung up the phone and went to leave the apartment.

Stephanie put her phone down and went downstairs to get a bottle of water. As she walked into the kitchen she saw the girls talking.

"Hey Steph, are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I talked to Paul, and I am just going to spend some time with him for a while."

"Is that such a good idea? I mean the last time that you two were alone you ended up in this situation; maybe pregnant" Lita giggled

"I am not pregnant, I am going upstairs" Stephanie got her water and went to her room. On her way there was a knock on the door. Stephanie walked up to the door and opened it. Paul was standing there so she let him in.

"Hey baby, are you ok?"

"Now that you are here, come on lets go to my room" They walked up to Stephanie's room. Stephanie laid on her bed while Paul went over to the TV and put a movie on. Paul joined her and was just content on being with Stephanie and making her feel better.

Half way through the movie Paul and Stephanie fell asleep, they only woke up when the girls charged into the room making Paul fall off the bed in surprise.

"Sorry Paul for scaring you. You need to go we have to talk to Steph privately" Michelle said watching as Paul got back up slowly

"Yeah sure, you guys have fun talking. Girls are so jumpy" Paul earned himself four glares from the girls after he said that, "I am half asleep. Cut a guy some slack, bye guys" Paul walked out of the room and went towards the front door.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up and kick my boyfriend out?" Stephanie said rubbing her eyes.

"You are taking the test now" Stacy said throwing a bag in her direction

"What is this? You got me a test already? I am not pregnant, so I don't need to take a test" Stephanie said still half asleep. She threw the bag back at them.

"Stephanie, you know we love you, more than anything in the world, but you have to take the test. You don't wanna be one of those people that find out that they are pregnant when they are in labor do you?"

"No, but that won't happen 'cause I am **not **pregnant"

"Then do it for us. You don't have to do it for you."

"Why are you so determined to get me to take this test?" Stephanie looked at them all and saw that they were looking everywhere but at her, "What are you up to?"

"You see, we kinda made a bet with the guys. They are saying that you are ill but we are saying that you are pregnant, and this is the quickest way that we are going to find out that we are right."

"Does Paul know about this?"

"Yes and no. He knows about the bet but isn't betting on it" Michelle said

"Do you really want to find out if I am pregnant or not?"

"YES!" They all shouted

"Fine! Pass the bag" Lita gave Stephanie the bag and she took out the test and went into the bathroom to take the test.

They had to wait about two minutes until she got the result back. She was sitting on the toilet seat waiting for the timer to beep and tell her the news. As she was waiting the girls were talking to her through the door.

"Steph, is it time?" Stacy asked

"No, I would have told you" Stephanie replied

"How about now?"

"The same as a second ago when you asked"

"Sorry Steph but I am **really **nervous, we really need to know"

Just as Stephanie was about to reply the timer had gone off. Stephanie took hold of the test and compared it to the box. When she got her answer she wrapped it up in toilet paper and opened the door to see three nervous and excited faces.

"What did it say?" they all asked

"I'm pregnant" Stephanie said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm pregnant" Stephanie said, she had the biggest smile on her face

"OMG, I can't believe it" Michelle said and went and hugged her.

"I am going to be an aunt. Aunt Stacy, it has a nice ring to it" Stacy and Lita joined in on the hug

"We win, yes"

"Lita, really, that is what you are saying during this moment"

"What I just made an extra 100 bucks" Lita laughed

"Now that you have found out, and have won your money, can I go back to bed?" Stephanie yawned.

"Definitely, have as much rest as you need. We want you and the baby to be fine." Michelle said, "Is there anything that you need?"

"Yeah just one thing, don't tell Paul, or the guys. I want to tell Paul myself. You will have to wait to get your money"

"Done, it can wait. But tell him soon, I saw some new heels that I absolutely **love** and I need to buy them and the only way that I am going to do that is with the money that the guys are giving us" Stacy said

"Ok, night girls, love you"

"We love you too, and the baby" Lita said

Stephanie hugged them each and went back to her room. She changed into one of Paul's t-shirts that he gave her and got into bed. She placed a hand over her stomach and just thought about how in 9 months she is going to have a child; her and Paul's child. Just the thought of having a child put a smile on her face; she has always wanted to be a mother. Her smile got even bigger because she was have the child with Paul. When she finished her thoughts Stephanie went to sleep thinking about how to tell Paul.

The next day Stephanie woke up and went to have her shower and get ready for the week that they finally have off. She went downstairs into the kitchen to have some breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen she saw all of the girls sitting around the table eating breakfast. They all smiled at her seeing her walk in.

"How is our favorite mother to be and her baby?" Stacy smiled

"We are both good, how are you lot today?"

"Great, what are you going to do for the week off?"

"Nothing much, going back to Greenwich with Paul and tell him that I am pregnant" Stephanie got out a bowl and cereal.

"Great, I can get my money now" Lita said drinking her orange juice.

They kept talking about how Stephanie was going to tell Paul she just decided to come out and tell him. When Stephanie finished her breakfast she left and walked to the guys' apartment. Arriving at their apartment she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few moments later Shawn came to the door.

"Hey Shawn how are you?"

"Good, and might I say that you are glowing today"

"Thanks Shawn. I was just wondering is Paul here?"

"Nah, he went for a run about ten minutes ago. You can wait for him if you want he should be back in a few minutes if you want to wait, or you can meet him in the park that is usually where he goes through to get back here."

"Thanks Shawn I think that I will meet him at the park, I'll see you later." Stephanie turned around and went to the park.

* * *

Paul was running through the park thinking about last night and what the girls had wanted to talk to Stephanie about that he had to leave and they had to talk privately. Coming to the end of his run, Paul had so many things running through his mind, he wasn't focusing on where he was running and ran into someone knocking them over.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok?" Paul said helping up the person that he knocked over.

"I will be now that you are here"

"Joanie, fucking hell, what do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just want to talk to you" Joanie said, "Can we please talk?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I wanted to apologize about what happened between me and Stephanie"

"Let me get this straight you are apologizing to me, I think you have the wrong person here. You should be apologizing to Steph" Paul said, "Now if you don't mind have to finish my run and get ready to go"

"Not yet, I still need to talk to you, just one more question"

"What's the question?"

"Why are you with Stephanie?" Joanie said in her most sincere voice

"Joanie you have asked me this question continuously, I am not going to break up with her to go out with you"

"Just answer the question" Joanie sighed

"Ok, I am with Stephanie because she means everything to me; she has been there through the hard times and hopefully there through the rest of them. Truth be told this is a hard time"

"Why?"

"I am here talking to you and of all the people that I could've ran into it had to be you"

"You don't mean that"

"Of course I do. Joanie you have caused nothing but trouble with me and Stephanie so why would I lie?" Paul said, "That was your last question, so I will be on my way now."

"Ok but before you go can you do something for me?"

Paul didn't know if he wanted to do anything for Joanie, if he did she will probably let him leave and go back to the apartment and get ready to go back to Greenwich. "Maybe, it depends on what it is though"

Joanie looked behind Paul and saw Stephanie coming up behind them. Joanie knew that it was now or never to break them up. Paul had no idea that Stephanie was behind him so Joanie was using that to her advantage and Stephanie had no idea what they were talking about or what they were doing all she knew was that Paul was standing with Joanie. Joanie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Paul surprising him. She looked over Paul's shoulder and saw the sad and shocked look on Stephanie's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to look anymore but just couldn't find the strength to take her eyes away, when she found the strength she turned around and walked away. She wiped a tear that fell on her cheek. She couldn't believe that Paul was kissing Joanie. She was about to tell him that he was going to be a father but that wasn't going to happen now because he obviously found someone else. More tears fell from Stephanie's eyes as she kept picturing Paul kissing Joanie.

Paul pushed Joanie off of him breaking the kiss, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Kissing my new boyfriend" Joanie said simply

"I'm not your boyfriend I **have** a girlfriend" Paul was so confused.

"Not anymore she just saw you kiss me" Joanie pointed to where Stephanie just was. Paul turned around and ran to go and catch up with Stephanie. When he saw her he sprinted to get to her, he was shouting her name in hope that she would stop. Stephanie stopped upon hearing her name being called, she turned around and saw Paul running towards her, she didn't bother to wait for him to catch up to her so she just continued to walk.

"Leave me alone Paul" Stephanie said turning around to look at Paul.

"Please Steph. Please let me explain"

"I think that kissing Joanie says it all, I can't believe that I thought you changed. Two years; that means nothing to yo…"

"You're wrong it means everything. I have changed; **she** kissed me. Steph you are my world…"

"Not anymore. I hope that you and Joanie will be happy together"

"Stephanie you can't leave. I love you and no one else. If you leave then my world falls apart"

"Bye Paul" Stephanie wiped her cheek as more tears rolled down them, she turned around and walked away from Paul.

Paul didn't what to do. Stephanie had just left him, all because of Joanie. Joanie. She was the one that caused all of this. Joanie had finally broken him and Stephanie up. Paul felt so lost, he was confused on what to do, he walked back to his apartment to just think over what just happened, and think of the best way he could get Stephanie back, but first he was going to give her some space so that he didn't smother her and push her further away and ruin a second chance that he was hoping to get.

When Paul got back to the apartment, he saw everyone sitting in the lounge talking. They all saw him walk in looking sad and depressed. They would go and talk to him but decided that they should give it a few minutes. Five minutes later Shawn knew that he should be the one to talk to Paul because they are best friends. Shawn knocked on Paul's room door, when he never got a response he opened the door a little bit and looked in and saw Paul on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Shawn never got a response so asked again, "Paul, are you ok?"

"She left me" Paul said sadly

"Who? Steph?"

"Yeah" Paul sighed

"Why? What happened? You guys were doing great what happened?"

"Fucking Joanie. Steph came to talk to me and Joanie saw her and kissed me and Steph saw and broke up with me" Paul said looking at Shawn.

Shawn has never seen Paul like this ever, especially over a girl. But this wasn't any normal girl because has made a commitment for almost two years. Usually his relationships would last about two weeks then he would dump them. Who knows what Paul is going to do, Stephanie was his world and everyone could see that, so now that Stephanie had left him, Paul was going to fall apart.

"Shawn, what am I gonna do, she was everything to me"

"Don't worry Paul, she is gonna realize that Joanie was the one that kissed you"

"That's not the point. In a few weeks I was going to give Steph my surprise and now that she has left me it is completely a waste"

"How about this I will talk to Chelly and she can talk to Steph, don't give up on her and you will give her that surprise just put it on hold for about a month or so."

"Thanks Shawn, I will give you 'til the end of this week to talk to Michelle though I don't have enough time"

"Ok I can do that, don't worry dude everything will be fine."

"Fine, can you leave me alone now please"

"Sure" Shawn got up and walked out for Paul's room and went down to the lounge.

Everyone saw Shawn come down to the stairs and wanted to know what was wrong with Paul.

"Is he ok?" Michelle asked as Shawn sat back down on the couch.

"Not really"

"What's wrong?" John asked

"Steph broke up with him" Shawn said looking down at his feet.

"WHAT?" they all shouted

"Shhhh,"

"Why?" Stacy asked

"She saw Joanie kissing him, but before you say anything else Joanie kissed him not the other way around"

"I can't believe it, what about his surprise" Chris said

"What surprise?" the girls asked

"We can't tell you, it is a secret,"

"Girls, not trying to kick you out or anything but I think that you should talk to Steph. I mean she just broke up with her boyfriend of two years, so she is going to need her best friends with her right now" Shawn said

"I agree, we will see talk to you later." Lita said, the girls walked out of the apartment and went to talk to Stephanie

"Do you think that Steph is going to forgive Paul?"

"God hopes so. Or Paul is going to fall apart" Shawn said looking up at the stairs to where Paul's room is.

* * *

_Back at the girls apartment_

Stephanie was upstairs packing her bags and getting ready to go back to Greenwich, she had a cab coming to pick her up in about twenty minutes so she was rushing around trying to get her clothes ready so that she could leave straight away. Ten minutes later Stephanie was sitting upstairs in her room and waiting for the cab to come, when she heard the door open and the girls call her. Stephanie walked down the stairs to see what they wanted.

"Yes?" Stephanie said

"What happened between you and Paul?" Lita asked, they all walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"How do you know? Don't answer that you just came from their apartment"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Paul was kissing Joanie"

"We got that part, but why did you break up with him. You went to tell him that you was pregnant and now you aren't even together anymore." Stacy said

"Here's what happened. I went to the guys' apartment to see if Paul was there Shawn said that he went out for a run and should be in the park now. So I went to the park and saw him and Joanie talking then they kissed"

"Steph, you have to let him explain it all to you"

"Why? all he did was go and kiss another girl"

"It's not even like that. Steph the guy is lost without you, literally and I am not lying here. When he got back to the apartment he was so confused, sad and depressed. He cares for you Steph, more than you think" Michelle said

Just then there was a car horn which signaled that the cab had arrived. She ran upstairs and got her things and came back down and was about to walk out of the door and Michelle stopped her.

"Stephanie you can't leave, you have to stay here and sort this thing out with Paul. It is even more serious because you are carrying **his **child"

"I can't not now, I need some space away from everything, especially Paul and this is the only way that I am going to get it. Please don't tell Paul that I have left, just say that I went to visit someone out of town and I am not in Greenwich" Stephanie walked out of the door and went to the cab.

The girls were standing there as they watched one of their best friends drive away. They couldn't tell Paul this, it would break his heart. Stephanie wanted a break away from here especially him, he was already heartbroken this is probably just going to kill him. They didn't know what to do, follow through with their best friends trust or break that trust and tell Paul where Stephanie had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Paul decided that he was going to talk to Stephanie; he got up early and went straight to her apartment. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up the door. Moments later Stacy opened the door, and then she tried to shut the door again when she saw Paul on the other side, but Paul saw it coming put his hand in the way of the closing door.

Seeing Stacy open the door he hoped that she would let him talk to Stephanie. He got his answer when she tried to close the door on him. He saw it coming though and stopped it with his hand.

"Stace, don't shut the door, you have to let me talk to Steph"

"I don't think that is a good idea" Stacy said leaning on the door.

"Please Stace. Just let me talk to Stephanie, please"

"She isn't here right no…" Paul interrupted her

"When is she going to be back?"

"Errrr… 20 minutes"

"Fine! But let me in and wait"

Stacy nodded and opened the door, "Make yourself comfortable"; Paul nodded and walked into the lounge.

"Stace, I am going to go to Steph's room quickly" Paul ran upstairs before Stacy could reply. He walked into Stephanie's room and started to look around for something that he could use as a clue, he had to know if she was coming back but everything looked the same and nothing had changed. So he went into the bathroom to see if she has taken any of her toiletries. As he was looking around the bathroom, something caught his eyes; it was something wrapped up in toilet paper. Paul unwrapped it and saw that it was the pregnancy test that Stephanie had taken but Paul didn't know that; Paul read it and saw that it was positive. Paul put it back down and walked down the stairs shouting for the girls. He had to find out whose it was.

"STACY, AMY, MICHELLE" Paul shouted running down the stairs.

"This must be serious no one has called me Amy in like forever" Lita said walking into the lounge with Stacy and Michelle in tow.

"Paul, what's wrong and why did you call Lita Amy?" Stacy said as they all sat down on the couch.

"Who's pregnant?"

"No one, why would you think that?" Michelle lied

"Michelle, don't lie to me, I saw the test. Who is it?" Paul said pacing in front of them.

The girls exchanged looks then looked back at Paul. That's when Paul realized, it was Stephanie. Paul started to put the pieces together, Stephanie had a stomach bug and kept throwing up mainly in the morning, and the bet that everyone made. Stephanie was pregnant.

"Stephanie?" Paul whispered.

"We are so sorry Paul, Stephanie didn't want you to find out this way, she was gonna tell you yesterday when she saw you and Joanie" Michelle said standing up and walking over to Paul.

That was the last straw for Paul, he turned around and punched the wall, "You have to be fucking kidding me" Paul had so much anger in him he didn't feel the pain when he punched the wall and didn't know that his hand was bleeding until Stacy pointed it out.

"Paul, calm down, your hand is bleeding, come into the kitchen and we can clean it up" they all got up and left the lounge and walked into the kitchen to clean up Paul's hand. Michelle went to the cupboards and got out the first aid kit, while Stacy and Lita were cleaning Paul's hand.

"Stephanie's pregnant. I can't believe that I am gonna be a dad. Joanie fuck this all up. I am meant to be with Steph right now helping her get through this but I'm not. I am here, without a girlfriend. You have to tell me where Steph is"

"We aren't meant to tell you that. Paul we love you like a brother, but with have to keep our promise to Stephanie."

"Please tell me, I have to be with Stephanie" Paul begged

"Greenwich" Lita said

"Lita, why did you tell him?"

"Guys, as much as I love Stephanie, Paul looks like he is going through hell. I mean he punched a wall because he is being effected so much by it, and don't forget what she said before she left..." Lita stopped her sentence there before she anymore.

"What did she say before she left?"

"I don't think that you want to know that"

"Michelle you have to understand. I probably just ruined my life because of something that I didn't even want, I lost the love of my life and the mother of my child, please tell me"

"She said that she went away because she wanted space, especially from you" Michelle wrapped Paul's hand in a bandage.

"I have to go and see her," Paul pulled his hand away from them when they finished wrapping up his hand and walked towards the front door, "And you can't stop me because this means too much to me" Paul ran out of the apartment to go and get his bags ready to go back to Greenwich and try and talk to Stephanie. Arrive back at his apartment he opened the door and ran up to his room and got out a bag and started to throw some clothes in the bag. Five minutes later Paul was about to run out of the house but John stopped him.

"Paul, where's the fire?"

"Not now John I need to talk to Stephanie"

"Did you find out where she is?"

"Yeah, she's in Greenwich. Oh yeah you lost the bet" Paul ran out of the apartment and threw his bag into the boot of his car and got in and drove off.

Back in the house John was confused about what Paul said when he said they had lost the bet. He completely forgot about the bet they made with the girls. Shawn and Chris came up to him, and he was going to tell them about what he just found out from Paul.

"Paul left to go and talk to Steph."

"So he found out where she was?" Chris asked

"Yeah she is back in Greenwich" John finished his sentence but then remembered the most important piece of information, "And we lost a bet. What bet did we make?"

"Are you serious? Don't you remember we made a bet with the girls? 100 bucks that Steph was either sick or pregnant. Steph's pregnant. Wow I can't believe it" Shawn said

"Oh yeah, well that is probably one of the reason that Paul wanted to talk to Stephanie"

"Yeah, let's just hope that nothing happens when Paul talks to Steph, he is putting all of his hope into this." Chris said.

Paul was driving back to Greenwich so that he to get back in time to talk to his mom and get her opinion on this situation and then talk to Stephanie. This was a massive situation to Paul because it was his life and his child. Paul was going to do anything to get Stephanie back and would do anything to make sure that happened and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Stephanie arrived home she got out of the cab and paid the man and got her bags out of the boot. She walked up to the front door, when she opened the door she placed her bags in the corner and was going to get them later. She was about to walk up the stairs to get to her room but stopped when she heard her dad calling her.

Seeing Stephanie walk in he was shocked because she was meant to be at college. So he called her to find out way she was here. "Sweetie why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at college?"

"Not this week it is my week off and I thought that I should come home"

"Ok, does Paul have the week off? If so invite him over. It will be nice to see him again"

"Umm... I can't" Stephanie said sitting down on the couch next to her brother.

"Why not?"

"We broke up" Stephanie looked down at her feet not wanting to tell her dad why they broke up.

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna say" Stephanie looked back up and saw the look on her father's face and knew he wanted an answer, "He was kissing another girl"

"He did What? That fucking bastard. I can't believe after everything that we have done for him this is how he treats you, Linda where's my gun?"

"Dad calm down and you don't have a gun"

"No Shane I don't want to see that bastard again and why don't I have a gun?"

"Because you aren't a maniac that is going to try and kill Steph's boyfriend"

"Ex, get me a baseball bat then"

"No dad" Shane saw Stephanie get up off of the couch and walk up to her room.

Stephanie got up out of her seat and went to her room because all the talk about her dad wanting to kill Paul. Even though she broke up with him, she still loved him with all her heart. Shane followed Stephanie because he wanted to find out more about what happened without his dad shouting and threatening to kill Paul. Shane knocked on her door and waited until she let him in. Hearing that he was allowed into her room Shane walked in.

"Steph, what happened between you two?"

"I don't know I went to tell him something and I saw him and Joanie kissing"

"I am not taking his side but have you talked to him about it and let him explain"

"No the girls tried to talk to me about how Paul was reacting when he got back to the apartment and tried to get me to talk to him about **everything**, and before you ask I am not telling you what it is"

"Fine, just one quick question then I will leave you alone. What was he like when he got back to the apartment?"

"The girls said that he was confused, sad and looked kinda depressed"

"And that doesn't tell you anything. Steph, this guy made a commitment to you. You went to the same school as him, he changed just for you, some of his relationships were just about sex and would be over within about a week or two. That must show you something about how much you mean to him."

"I don't want to talk to him. Now or ever"

"This is just your stubborn McMahon coming out right now. I will leave you alone, but not before saying this. Paul loves you too much to let you slip through his fingers so he will show up here wanting to talk to you, can you at least think about talking to him before the end of the week as I have to go back to college on Sunday"

"Thanks for the talk but no, can you leave now"

"Sure just think about it without me forcing you"

* * *

_The next day_

Paul finally got to back into Greenwich so when he arrived at his mom's house he got out and got his bags out and opened up the door, then walked up to his room and put his bags away. He walked downstairs to find his mom in the lounge. He sat down on the couch and looked at his mom.

"Mom can I talk to you please?"

"Sure what about?" Torrie asked putting the TV on mute.

"When you found out that dad was cheating on you did you give him a chance to explain" Paul needed to know the answer so that he knew how Stephanie was probably going to act towards him.

"Not really, I let him talk but I wasn't listening cause I just couldn't believe what he did. Why? You never cheated on Stephanie did you?"

"Technically no, a girl kissed me and Steph saw. Then she broke up with me"

"You have a lot to explain to her. But the real challenge is to get her to listen to you"

"What should I do?"

"Starting things off, I just need to know one thing. You didn't want to kiss this girl did you?"

"No. Why would I? Steph means everything to me, how could you think that?"

"I just needed to know, how badly do you want her back?"

"Really **really **badly. Mom I just found out that she is pregnant. I want to be there for her and I don't care how many hoops she is going to put in front of me but I am willing to jump through all of them, I will never give up on us"

"She's pregnant. I'm gonna be a grandmother. I can't believe it. This is amazing, but I am too young to be a grandmother" Torrie smiled.

"Mom are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"Yeah yeah, something about Steph is gonna leave you and that you can jump through hoops. But the part that I definitely got was she is pregnant and I am gonna be a grandmother"

"Don't worry mom you obviously care more about my **unborn **child then your already **born **son"

"I love you both as much"

"You haven't meant the baby yet mom; you didn't even know that she was pregnant."

"Doesn't mean I can't love it"

"You really are no help" Paul got up and went to leave but Torrie grabbed his arm.

"Paul, just forget what I am saying just listen to what I am saying now, call Steph or Shane and go over and talk to her and see where it takes you"

"Thanks mom" Paul hugged Torrie.

Paul got up and walked out of the lounge and went to his room to call Stephanie hoping that she will answer his calls. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. A few moments later it went to her voicemail. Stephanie was avoiding him and it was going to be hard to get through to her, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Next he tried Shane's number hoping that he wasn't going to ignore him as well.

"Hello?"

"Thank God, Shane it's Paul, please don't hang up on me" Paul was so happy that he was able to get through to him.

"Why would I hang up on you?"

"I was guessing that Steph told you about what happened"

"Yeah but I think she is just be being stubborn, and doesn't want to believe you"

"Do you believe me?"

"Don't tell Steph but yeah, so how come you are calling?"

"I tried calling Steph but she keeps hanging up on me"

"Yeah I know, so I am guessing you wanna come and see her"

"So badly, can I come now?"

"No, my dad is here and wants to kill you"

"What you are joking right?"

"No, he wanted to get a gun. Don't worry though he doesn't have a gun"

"Cool, when isn't he in? I will talk to Steph then"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Perfect I will see you then"

"Bye Paul" They hung up and went back to what they were doing. Paul was going to make sure that he was going to do everything right tomorrow so that he could get Stephanie back before the end of the week and before they both went back to Boston.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The Next Day_

Paul had gotten up early and has had his breakfast. He has been looking at the clock for the past hour and it has barely moved to him. He was just waiting for the right time to leave and go to see Stephanie's house. Looking at the clock again for the umpteenth time he thought it was a good time to leave so he said goodbye to his mom and went to Stephanie's house. When he got to the house he could see that Vince was still in the house so he ducked down in his car so that no one could see him. He pulled out his phone and called Shane.

"Shane, when are your parents leaving?" Paul looked out of his car window again seeing if they were at the door or anything.

"Soon they are getting ready to leave so you should get ready to come over"

"I am already there"

"What? Where?" Shane said while looking out of the window

"Outside, that is why I am calling. Wait I see your parents leaving the house, see ya in a sec" Paul hung up the phone and waited until they had got round the corner before he got out of the car. He rang the doorbell and waited for Shane to let him in. Seconds later Shane opened the door and let Paul in.

"Hey Paul, come in. Steph's upstairs but she doesn't know that you are here. You can just go straight up" Shane said

"Thanks man" Paul patted Shane on his back then walked past him and ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. When Paul finally reached Stephanie's room he knocked on the door and waited for her to let him in. Paul opened the door when he heard Stephanie say 'come in'.

"What do you want Shane?" Stephanie said not looking at who was at the door.

"I'm not Shane but I want my girlfriend back" Paul said walking further into the room.

"Paul what are you doing here?" Stephanie said looking up at Paul

"I came to see you. I need to explain myself before I am unable to get you back"

"Paul I don't want to talk to you. We broke up, you need to leave."

"Not until you talk to me. Please Steph just listen to what I have to say" Paul begged, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Fine" Stephanie sat up and looked at Paul but was avoiding eye contact because she knew that if she looked into his hazel eyes she would give in straight away and she didn't want that.

"Steph please look at me, I want you to know that I am telling you the truth" Paul saw Stephanie looked into his eyes so he started to talk, "You have to believe me when I say that under no circumstances I wanted to kiss Joanie, **she **kissed **me**. I was out for my run and I ran into her. She kept asking me questions and the next thing I knew she was kissing me."

"What were you talking about?" Stephanie looked down at her hands

"She asked why I was with you"

"And what did you say?"

Paul hooked his finger under Stephanie's chin and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. He said what was in his heart, "I was with you because you were and are the love of my life and get me through the hard times." Paul said taking hold of her hands, and knew that he was getting through to her because she never flinched away, "Stephanie every word that I just said then and now and in the future are the complete truth. I don't want to end this relationship because of the stupid thing that Joanie did and the stupid thing that I did and think that she just wanted to talk. I want us to be together forever just the three of us" Paul smiled and waited for Stephanie to register what he just said.

"How did you find out?" Stephanie smiled

"I went to your apartment to look for you and found the test in the bathroom"

"But it could've been anyone's"

"You are right but I got it out of them, and sort of punched a wall" Paul said motioning to his bandaged hand.

"Why would you do that?" Stephanie touched his bandage

"I was furious because they said that's why you came to talk to me when you found Joanie kissing me"

"Well then I guess I don't have to tell you"

"I still wanna hear it from you"

"Paul I am pregnant with your child"

"That's great," Paul went to kiss her but Stephanie stopped him.

"Paul I don't want to get back together with you"

"What? Why, I explain everything you mean everything to mean, I can't let you go"

"Paul, this has been a wakeup call for me. I keep jumping to conclusions and I don't know if I will be able to keep doing this to you" Stephanie said taking her hands away from Paul's.

"Do what to me?"

"This, break up with you when I jump to conclusions or get jealous my heart just can't take it"

"Steph, that's part of being in a relationship, but nothing like this is going to happen again, I am going to make sure that this never happens again"

"I don't know Paul, I can't handle it"

"Steph, please I have to have you in my life and not just as a friend but my girlfriend and mother of my child"

"Paul…"

"No Steph please let me finish. You are my whole world and you mean everything to me. We can figure it out please" Paul stood up and opened his arms for a hug

"Only if we can work it out" Stephanie got off of her bed and wrapped her arms around Paul and hugged him, "I'm sorry for over reacting but I love you so much and you kissing another girl got to my head"

"I love you too baby so much, and it will never happen again, I promise" Paul leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "Have you told your parents about the pregnancy yet?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of the best time to tell them" Stephanie pulled away from Paul

"Do you want me here when you tell them?"

"Only if you want my dad to kill you" Stephanie smiled

"You know what, it's alright I'll be at my mom's house if you want or need anything. Are you gonna tell Shane so he knows and won't be shocked and wanna kill me as well when you tell him" Paul said holding Stephanie's hands.

"Good point, can we tell him together? I need someone with me" Stephanie said playing with Paul's fingers

"Yeah whatever you want beautiful"

Stephanie let go of one of Paul's hand and grabbed the other and walked out of her room to go and tell Shane the news. They went to the lounge because they assumed that he was probably going to be watching TV. They walked into the lounge and saw Shane watching TV.

"Shane, can we tell you something?" Stephanie said sitting next to her brother on the couch while Paul sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah sure, are you back together?"

"Yeah but that's not what we wanted to tell you, it is something else. How do I say this?" Stephanie turned fully so that she was looking at Shane in the eye to show that she was telling the truth, "I'm pregnant"

"You're joking right? You're not really pregnant are you?" Stephanie nodded her head, "Awesome, I can't believe it" Shane hugged Stephanie then went to hug Paul but had to know something first, "Paul is the father of the baby right?"

Stephanie hit Shane in the chest, "Of course how could you say that?"

"Just checking, are you two telling mom and dad?"

"I am, Paul is staying at his mom's house just in case dad tries to kill him"

"Good poi…" Shane stopped his sentence when he heard an engine turn off, "this was a nice talk but that's dad congrats Paul on the baby but you have to leave like now"

"Bye you might see me later this week depending how your dad reacts" Paul kissed Stephanie and ran to the back door hearing the front door being opened.

"Hey kids, how are you?" Vince said in a good mood walking into the lounge.

Shane was looking at Stephanie and urging her to tell them now since their dad was in a good mood. Stephanie saw the look and knew that she had to tell them now. "We're good daddy, but I have something that I want to tell you"

"What is it sweetie?" Vince said sitting down on the couch where Shane and Stephanie were.

Stephanie waited until both her parents were sat down on the couch. "I'm pregnant" Stephanie mumbled, so that her parents couldn't hear her.

"What was that honey we couldn't hear you" Linda said

"Steph just say it" Shane said pushing Stephanie to just say it.

"I'm… pregnant" Stephanie flinched when her dad shouted standing up.

"Stephanie, you had better be lying"

"I'm not that's why I am te…" Stephanie was cut off by Vince.

"Tell me that the father isn't Paul"

"Sorry daddy" Stephanie said wiping a tear away that fell on her cheek, she went over to Shane and whispered, "I know this was a bad idea, dad is gonna kill Paul"

"No he won't don't worry, Paul is tough" Shane then turned to his father and looked at him, "Dad stop it, just because Paul is the father it doesn't change anything"

"They have broken up Shane. Stephanie is going to have to see him all the time"

"Actually we are back together" Stephanie said facing Vince,

"How he isn't here"

"Yes he is" Stephanie said accidently, "Oops" she covered her mouth with her hand

"I am gonna kill him" Vince walked out of the house and got into his car and went to Paul mom's house knowing that was where he was staying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update but in my opinion it was only 4 days, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy StepHHH1**

* * *

Chapter 11

Vince was driving down the roads as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit so that he was able to get to Paul's house so that he was able to kill Paul. When he arrived at his house he got out of his car and ran up to the door and started to bang on the door and ring the doorbell continuously. Moments later Torrie opens the door and looks at Vince like he is crazy.

"Vince, why the hell do you sound like the damn police, banging down the door?"

"Where is Paul?"

"Sorry he is in Boston" Torrie lied

"I thought that he was here because Stephanie said that he was"

"No it's just me her…" Torrie was interrupted by Paul walking up to them.

"Mom who's at the doo…" Paul stopped mid sentence when Torrie opened the door more so that Paul was able to see Vince standing there, "You know what, I will let you finish your conversation" Paul went to walk off but his mom grabbed his arm.

"Actually he is here to see you"

"I think that you are mistaken"

"Paul can we talk?" Vince said looking at Paul with his eyes full of anger

"I'm not so sure" Paul said seeing the anger in Vince's eyes.

"Paul talk to him… now!" Torrie said pushing Paul out the door.

"Ok, we are talking outside" Paul said closing the door behind him, "So what did you want to talk about?" Paul was acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell were you thinking? You got my daughter pregnant. She is only 18 you are 20"

"I'm not 20 I am 19 and Steph is almost 19 there isn't much of an age difference, she is able to make her own decisions"

"Paul you are almost 2 years older than her. She isn't ready to look after a baby"

"Sir as much as I respect you and your decisions I am going to be there for Steph"

"It isn't about whether you are going to be there for her or not it is the case of she isn't going to be able to handle a baby Paul"

"She is going to able to handle the baby, do you know why? Because I am going to make sure that I am there no matter what she needs. She can call me night or day and I will make sure that I am there in a flash. Also if I'm not there I know that I don't need to worry because she is going to have her family by her side the whole way as well" Paul sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"I guess that you're but what about the future. Paul how do I know that you two won't break up and she will be left alone with the baby" Vince joined Paul on the sidewalk

"That will never happen sir, I plan on marrying her one day so she is never going to be alone. I am always going to be there for her"

"How long have you felt like this? You know, wanting to marry my daughter?" Vince asked

"Awhile; probably about last year. I was actually planning this week to talk to you about it, and then you know the incident with Joanie happened…"

"Wait, it was Joanie that kissed you. Well that changes everything"

"What do you mean that changes everything?"

"I remember you talking about her once I think when you last visited and how she was obsessed with you"

"Yeah, didn't you know that it was her?"

"No Steph didn't say the name she just said that you were kissing another girl"

"Oh. Sir I am really sorry for the anger that I gave you when you found out and what I put Steph through when she saw me. However I am not sorry for getting her pregnant, it was unintentional and came as a shock to me but I am going to love her and the baby with all my heart"

"Now that's what I like to hear. I'm sorry for coming over to kill you and everything but let's put that behind us and that way we can move on into the future and focus on my grandchild and daughter"

"Thank you sir" Paul stood up and put his hand out for Vince to shake

Vince stood up and looked Paul dead in the eye and said, "If you ever hurt her again I will not let you off" Paul nodded his head and put his head down, "but about you wanting to marrying my daughter I will allow it." Vince pulled Paul into a quick hug and patted him on the back

"Thank you sir you don't know how much this means to me"

"Paul what have I told you stop calling me 'sir' it makes me feel old"

"Sorry Mr. McMahon" Paul smiled seeing the look on Vince's face

"Paul call me Vince, I mean I am hoping that you are going to be my new son in law. I have to leave now before Steph gets a heart attack or a pain attack thinking that I am going to kill you"

"Ok, thanks for the talk and you know not killing me. I will see you probably tomorrow"

"Bye Paul" Vince got into his car and drove off to make sure that Stephanie was alright.

Watching as Vince drove off Paul walked back into the house and went to the lounge to watch TV with his mom again.

"How did it go?" Torrie asked seeing Paul walk into the lounge.

"Bad at first then it got better. He understood what happened and then I told him about how I wanted to marry Steph"

"And?"

"He gave me his blessing" Paul smiled

"Great, I can't wait until she is a part of over our family" Torrie said standing up and hugging her son.

"This is great maybe they could come over and have dinner so that they can get to know you more than they already do" Paul suggested

"That's a great idea I'll text Linda that now" Torrie went and texted Linda about their plans.

Back with Vince, he pulled up into his driveway thinking about his conversation with Paul and how he wanted to marry Stephanie. He wanted it to be a surprise for the whole family so everyone would find out at the same time that Stephanie did. Walking into the house he wasn't able to hear anything, he thought that they went out but when he walked into the lounge he saw Stephanie asleep across Shane who was sitting next to her to make sure that she was alright.

"Hey Shane-O how are you?" Vince said sitting in his lounger chair.

"Dad what happened? I had to try and relax Stephanie because thought that you were going to kill Paul" Shane said trying his best not to wake Stephanie up.

"Don't worry son. I didn't kill him I just gave him a warning"

"But you were gone for ages"

"I also talked to him"

"About?"

"Not saying, wake Steph up I want to talk to her and make sure that she is ok" Vince watched as Shane started to gently shake Stephanie to wake up.

"Steph, wake up dad needs to talk to you"

"I don't wanna talk to him"

"Sweetie don't worry nothing happened to Paul"

Stephanie's eyes shot open and looked at her dad to see if he was serious; "Are you serious? After that massive speech of you going to kill him and that never happened"

"Yes Steph I am serious, I just talked to him and gave him a warning to make sure that it never happens again"

"What took you so long then? I was able to fall asleep waiting for you"

"I was angry at him but he was calming me down and I had a talk with him about you"

"What did you talk about?"

"That's classified info but…"

"Kids we are going to Torrie and Paul's house t… oh Vince you are back how did it go?"

"Good, why are we going to their house?"

"To have dinner, Torrie wants to know us better and Paul wants to spend time with Steph and Shane" Linda said sitting down on the couch next to Stephanie.

"Ok, what time did she say?"

"Around 7:30-8"

"Alright let's watch some TV then in about 3 hours we can get ready to leave" Vince said relaxing back into his chair and watched the TV with his family.

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

The McMahon family was arriving at the Levesque's house and ready to have dinner. They got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

Inside the house Paul and Torrie were messing around while they were cooking forgetting what the time was now so when they heard the doorbell ring they looked at the clock and saw the time Torrie looked at Paul and signaled for him to get it.

"Paul you get that, I'm going upstairs to change because I am soaking wet"

"Ok" Paul walked to the door covered in water, he opened it and saw the McMahon's, "Hello everybody" Paul raked his hand through his hair.

"Hey Paul, I am speaking for everyone when I ask, why are you wet?" Shane asked

"Me and mom were messing around while we were cooking and got into a water fight, come in" Paul stepped aside and let them in when Stephanie walked past he gave her a quick kiss.

"Just go into the lounge and my mom will be down soon she is just changing, does anyone want a drink or anything?"

"Orange juice, please" Stephanie said

"White wine please" Linda said

"Two beers for us please" Vince said pointing at him and Shane.

"Coming right up, make yourself at home" Paul walked out of the lounge and went to the kitchen get all the drinks.

While Paul was in kitchen Torrie can down the stairs in now dry clothes.

"Hello everybody"

"Hey Torrie how are you?" Stephanie stood up and hugged her

"Good, how are you?" Torrie hugged Stephanie, Linda, Shane and then Vince, "Where is Paul?"

"He is in the kitchen getting drinks"

"I hope that you aren't drinking Steph"

"No she is having orange juice" Paul said walking into the lounge with a tray of drinks. He placed them on the coffee table and let everyone get their drinks.

"Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes" Paul said sitting down

"Thank you Torrie for inviting us" Linda said taking a sip of her wine.

"It was nothing; Paul told me about Steph's pregnancy and thought that it was the best time to fully get to know you, especially with the kids here before they go back to college."

"I love the idea" Vince said

"As much as I am going to love getting to know you at this very moment, I have to change into dry clothes because these jeans are getting sticky" Paul got up and went to change. When he came back down and saw his mom and the McMahon's have a conversation about something, when he was about to sit down the doorbell rang, "Well since I am up I will get it"

Paul walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widen in shock when he saw the who was on the other side, "Randy?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Randy?" Paul said in a shock state.

"Yeah can we talk?"

Paul didn't even give him an answer he just shut the door in his face. Paul walked pass the lounge to go into the kitchen so that he was able to think of an excuse to who was at the door so that everyone wouldn't freak, but he knew that he had to tell his mom at some point. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when he heard his mom calling him.

"Paul who was at the door?" Torrie asked

Paul didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say so he walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Randy"

"I will be right back" Torrie got up and charged for the door to found out what that son of a bitch wanted. Torrie opened the door and saw Randy pacing in front of the door, "Randy what the fuck do you want?"

"Torrie, I want to see Paul"

"You don't need to talk to Paul so go away" Torrie turned around to walk back into the house but Randy grabbed her arm and held onto it tightly, "Randy let go you are hurting me"

"Not until I see my son"

"Over my dead body" Torrie said while trying to wriggle out of Randy's hold, but it kept getting tighter

"That can easily be arranged now get my son" Randy said angrily through his teeth

"PAUL CAN YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE" Torrie shouted into the house.

Paul heard his mom calling him and was hoping that Randy wasn't doing anything that he would regret or Paul wouldn't be afraid to send him back to jail. "What do you want?" Paul asked walking out of the house, "Let go of my mom you fucking bastard" Paul took a step towards Randy but he let go of Torrie's arm.

"Torrie leave us alone and sit inside," Randy saw that she wasn't going to leave them alone so he had to make sure that he proves that he wasn't going to do anything, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to him, I just want to talk to him" Torrie nodded and walked back inside.

"What are you doing here I thought that you meant to be in jail for three years" Paul asked looking at Randy.

"I was let off early for good behavior and now I am trying to improve so that I can be a better father to you" Randy said walking towards Paul but Paul kept stepping back away from him.

"Randy don't you get it. I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE" Paul shouted

"I know that I royally fucked up when you were younger but this is my chance to make it right again"

"Fuck off Randy" Paul went to walk into the house but Randy stopped him grabbing his shoulder.

"Paul I told you that we are going to talk so that is what we are going to do" Randy said angrily.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. Now let me go" Paul pushed Randy's hand off of his shoulder.

Randy didn't listen to him, he just tightened the grip on Paul's shoulder which was cutting the circulation of blood to Paul's head and Paul went down on one knee, but was still conscious and was trying to fight against it since he couldn't he did the only thing that seemed smart and that was yell, "MOM HELP, MOM COME OUTSIDE, MOM"

Everyone heard Paul yelling so they got up and ran outside to see a half conscious Paul on the floor and Randy holding on his shoulder. Randy looked up when he heard yelling.

"You son of a bitch get the fuck off my son and get off of my property now before I call the police and send you back to jail. Never come back here unless you want to see the inside of those jail walls again." Torrie warned him

Randy let go when he saw everyone standing there, he turned around and ran back into his car and drove off. Watching as Randy drove off Stephanie and Torrie ran up to Paul to make sure that he was alright.

"Paul, are you ok?" Torrie asked getting Paul back up onto his feet

"Yeah, I will be. Can we eat now?" Paul said getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Sure dinner is ready anyway so let's eat and forget that this ever happened" Torrie said helping Paul walk inside.

After dinner the adults were downstairs talking and finding out new things about each other while Paul and Stephanie were cuddled up on his bed while Shane was on Paul's lazy boy chair.

"Paul, how are you feeling about being a dad?" Shane said reclining in the chair.

"Nervous I mean I am still trying to grow up and then I have the drama that comes with my life" Paul said rubbing Stephanie's stomach.

"What happened with you and your dad anyway?"

"He's not my dad. But he came and said that he wanted to talk and how he was let off early for good behavior and that he is trying to change so that he can be a better dad and then I said that I didn't want anything to do with him, I tried to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and started to tighten his grip and that's where you lot came out"

"Wow, I can believe that he is trying to be better and does that" Shane said

"I know, he still is going to try and change and he will say that he has but that is never going to be the truth"

Stephanie just sat there listening to Paul tell them what his 'father' did. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything without crying, but she couldn't hold it in anymore and just started to cry.

"Baby, are you ok?" Paul pushed her away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just these damn hormones and your dad being back and what he did to you" Stephanie wiped away the tears.

"Aww, don't cry about that I'm fine"

"I know, it's the pregnancy I have random emotions"

"Talking about your pregnancy when is your appointment" Shane asked

"I am going to make one when we go back to Boston" Stephanie yawned.

"Ok, I think that it's time to get you home" Shane said standing up

"I don't wanna, can't I stay?"

"Steph come on you are obviously tired"

"Shane don't worry she can stay, I'll drop her home tomorrow" Paul said, not wanting them two to start arguing.

"Are you sure?" Shane looked at Paul

"Yeah"

"Ok, I tell mom and dad then. I'll see you tomorrow sis" Shane went over to Stephanie and hugged her.

"Bye bro"

"Later Shane"

Shane walked out of the room and told his parents that Stephanie was staying because she was too tired to move. They all said their goodbyes and walked out of the door to go back to their home. Upstairs in Paul's room Stephanie was almost falling asleep so Paul knew that it was time for her to go sleep.

"Come on baby time for some sleep" Paul sat up and took his top off and gave it to Stephanie.

"Only if you join me" Stephanie said taking the top off of Paul.

"I will don't worry. I need to go downstairs quickly, do you want anything?"

"Can I have water please?" She got off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom but stopped when Paul called her, she turned around and looked at Paul.

"How come you are getting changed in the bathroom?"

"Because if I got changed in front of you… well we already know what happens" Stephanie rubbed her stomach.

"Hey I can control myself" Paul said walking towards her.

"I doubt that baby"

"What you don't think that I can?" Paul was now in front of Stephanie and wrapped his large arms around her.

"I don't think I know that you can't" Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I guess that I will have to prove you wrong" Paul leaned forward and gave Stephanie a soft kiss on the lips and then pulled away, "See I told you"

"I guess that you did, but I'm still not changing in front of you" Stephanie pulled away from him and walked towards the bathroom, "I love you"

"I love you too" Paul walked out of his room and went downstairs to talk to his mom, "Hey mom can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"It's about Steph, I want to get her the engagement ring before we go back to Boston" Paul said

"Really?"

"Yeah, so tomorrow when I drop Steph back home I want to get it and I want you to help me please?"

"Sure just tell me the time that we are leaving then"

"Ok, I will. I am going to bed now" Paul kissed his mom on her cheek and walked into the kitchen to get Stephanie's water. Paul walked back up to his room and saw Stephanie under the covers almost falling asleep.

"Baby here's your water" Paul placed it on the night stand next to Stephanie and went round the bed to the other side and got in.

"Thank you" Stephanie waited until Paul was in the bed properly then she moved over and laid her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart get her to sleep.

"Night baby," Paul kissed the top of her head and held her until he heard her breathing even out.

Paul looked down at Stephanie and thought about how he was going out tomorrow to get her the gift of a lifetime and hopefully she will say yes to his question because it was going to change both of their lives. Paul knew that this was where he belonged because holding Stephanie in bed while she slept felt so right and it made Paul know that this is definitely what he wanted to do everyday; wake up with Stephanie in his arms and go to sleep with her in his arms. This was the person that he wanted to spend his life with, and the few days that they were apart made Paul realize that he couldn't live without Stephanie. Before Sunday comes Paul was going to make sure that Stephanie was going to say 'yes'.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Paul was in the shower letting Stephanie have a longer sleep because of the baby and she looked really tired. She was completely out of it when he had woken up, so when he got out of the shower he was surprise to see that she was awake and watching TV wrapped up in the covers and blankets. Paul walked to over to her and kissed her cheek and went to the drawers to get his clothes out.

"Morning baby" Stephanie said taking her eyes off of the TV and looking at Paul.

"Morning how are you?" Paul said pulling a T-shirt over his head.

"Good, what are you doing today?" Stephanie got off of the bed walked over to Paul

"I am going out with my mom after I drop you home"

"Can't I come I don't wanna go home" Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest

Paul wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her, "sorry baby but I have to go on my own"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Stephanie said looking up at Paul

"Never. You are too beautiful to get rid of, and you have this beautiful thing that is growing inside of you that I just can't wait to meet" Paul said rubbing her stomach

"Good 'cause you will never get rid of me" Stephanie stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Paul.

"I don't plan to, how about you get yourself ready and I take you and my mom out for breakfast and then I drop you home so I can go shopping then I will meet up with you later, ok?" Paul said

"Ok, but why aren't you tell me what it is that you are shopping for?"

"Because it's a secret" Paul but is finger to his lips to show that it was a secret.

"Fine. I am going to have a shower then we can go and get breakfast" Stephanie kissed him again and walked towards the bathroom.

"Do you want any help or anything in the shower" Paul followed her.

"No it's ok. I am already carrying your baby 'cause of that"

"You're right but…"

"No buts baby, you aren't coming in the shower with me" Stephanie walked back over to Paul and kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too, I'll be downstairs" Paul kissed Stephanie again then walked out of the room.

Paul walked downstairs into the lounge and saw his mom watching TV so walked over and joined her. "Morning mom"

"Hey where is Steph?"

"Upstairs taking a shower getting ready so that we can go out for breakfast."

"Ok. Since she is in the shower, can I find out more on what you are getting her?"

"I want to get her a ring that is similar to the promise ring that she has on and I want it to be special and I'm don't have a price in mind it is just see one that I like for her"

"If you have trouble trying to pay for it I am always here to help." Torrie said, "So where are we going to eat?"

"The café?" Paul suggested.

"Yeah that works for me, let's wait for Steph to come down then we can go"

Ten minutes later Stephanie walked downstairs, so that they could go to the café and get breakfast. When they arrived at the café they were seated and then they ordered their food. When their food arrived they stopped their conversation and just ate their food. When they finished Paul paid for the bill and they left to drop Stephanie home. They arrived at Stephanie's house, Stephanie said her goodbyes to Torrie and got out of the car with Paul and walked up to the house.

"I will see you later, if you don't see me tonight then I will see you tomorrow and then in two days we are going back to Boston" Paul said taking hold of Stephanie's hand.

"Ok, this week has gone so quick, I will talk to you later baby" Stephanie kissed him, "Bye I love you"

"I love you too" Paul watched as Stephanie opened the door and walked in. Paul turned around and got into his car, "Are you ready for some shopping?"

"Yes, let's go"

They arrived at the mall and went straight to the jewelry shop to look at the engagement rings. When they walked into the shop they went straight to the front desk and looked at all the different ranges of rings. This just freaked Paul out because he thought that it was going to be about four or five rings and then he would be able to pick one straight away.

"Mom this is crazy there are too many rings. you have to pick for me"

"Paul let's just look at them and pick what one **you **thing that she would like" Just then a sales associate came up to them.

"Hello would you like any help looking for anything? Maybe a ring for the lovely lady" The man said looking at Torrie

"No for my girlfriend this is my mom. I want to get her an engagement ring, and there are too many choices to pick from"

"Ok, I can help, is there a budget that you are going by?"

"No if there is one that I like I will get it"

"That's good keeping an open mind. Well if you come over here I can show you some rings" They walked over to the front. The man let them look at different rings and by about six rings Paul was getting really frustrated and needed the next ring to be the one or he was going to flip. The sales associate got out another ring and when Paul saw it he knew that the ring was the perfect one.

"That's it, this is the ring that I want to give to Stephanie" Paul said to his mom holding the ring.

"That is nice choice sir; this ring is one of our finest. What you are holding is a 2.5 carat ring, with a diamond band finish. It suits anyone and everyone, your girlfriend is a lucky lady."

"Yeah let's hope that she likes it. So what is the price of the ring?"

"$53,000"

"I'm sorry what did you just say? I think I heard you wrong when you said **$53,000**"

"No sir that is what I said, $53,000. But if that is too much I can let you get this exact ring but with a smaller diamond, I think it is 1.5 carats and is at a price of $25,600"

"I'll take that one" Paul gave the ring that he was holding back to the sales associate so that he could put it back and get the other ring. He turned to his mom, "What do you think of the ring?"

"I love it. It's beautiful and would suit Stephanie perfectly" Torrie said

"I agree. I can't believe that it was $53,000, but the other one is a better price and hopefully a good size." Paul saw the sales associate come back with the ring.

"Here you go sir, the 1.5 carat ring that you requested." He held the ring out towards Paul.

Paul took hold of it and looked at it and instantly fell in love with it, "I love it this is the one that I want. Can I buy it?"

"Yes you may, so do you want to spread the price over the year or do you want to buy it now?" He put it in a black leather box and put that in a bag. He started to type random things into the computer.

"I am going to pay for it all now"

"Paul I will help you with paying for it"

"You don't have t…"

"No I want to just think of it as a late or really early Christmas/ Birthday present"

"Ok thank you" Paul paid for his half of the ring and his mom paid for the rest.

They walked out of the shop and went back to the car to go home. Paul only had two days until they left to go back to college and Paul wasn't going to waste a second of it. He was going to propose to Stephanie tomorrow so he doesn't waste his chance and he was going to make sure that the night was perfect and Stephanie didn't say no.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Paul only had one more day left before him and Stephanie went back to Boston. He needed to propose to her in Greenwich Park because that was where everything has happened between them and it had to be the place that he proposed. Paul was in his room looking at the ring and was hoping that she liked it. He was so into looking at the ring that he never heard his mom enter until she started to talk.

"She is going to love it Paul"

Paul jumped and turned round in his chair to face his mom, "you scared me"

"Sorry, Paul stop looking at the ring. It could've been Steph that walked in here and saw it"

"Mom it just that, the more that I look at it the more that this is becoming real and then that leads to me panicking."

"Paul you are going to do fine. You said it yourself you wanted to do it before Sunday and go back to Boston and it's Saturday so you either do it tonight or you wait until the last minute and probably miss your chance"

"You're right mom, I'm gonna do it tonight"

"Great, is there anything that you need?"

"Can you book a restaurant for about 7 that is near the park? And call to see if my apartment is ready"

"Done and Paul I am begging you dress up in a suit 'cause it is going to a nice restaurant" Torrie walked out of the room and called up a nice restaurant

Paul looked down at the ring and just hoped that everything would go right. Paul got his phone out to call Stephanie and tell her the plan.

"Hello?" Stephanie said

"Hey baby"

"Hey Paul what's up?"

"I want to take you out for dinner tonight"

"Ok where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and for you to just show up. Oh yeah you have to dress up nice because it is a fancy restaurant"

"That I can do. What brought this on?"

"What can't I take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner before we go back to college?"

"You definitely can."

"Great I will see you tonight at about 5:30 or 6"

"Bye"

Paul hung up the phone and put the ring away. He walked downstairs to see his mom talking on the phone. When she put down the phone she turned to Paul with the biggest smile on her face.

"Paul I just got you a reservation at the opening restaurant down the road"

"I heard about that place. Isn't it hard to get a table there especially since we are going tonight?"

"Yes and no. They found it hard to get a table for you, but because you wanted it around 7 they could get you a table. This gives you enough time for you to propose to Steph"

"I guess you're right"

It was an hour away until Paul had to pick up Stephanie and he was panicking. At first he didn't know what to wear, then he thought that he lost the ring and then to top it all off he walked into a wall. He was so focused at looking down at his phone he couldn't see we're he was going and walked right into the kitchen wall getting a laugh out of his mom. Torrie has never seen him like this and in her opinion it was quite funny. She looked at the time and saw that it was 5 o'clock so Paul had to start erring ready.

"Paul its 5 o'clock you have to start getting ready now"

"Mom I can't I am freaking out. I mean I walked into a wall for fucks sake"

"Watch your language and you will be fine. Just wear the suit that I put out for you. The ring is the pants pocket so if Steph needs to wear your jacket she can and you won't have to worry about her finding he ring"

"Thanks mom, what would I do without you?"

"God knows but luckily for you, you will never have to find out" Torrie smiled and pushed Paul towards the stairs, "now go and get ready for your date with Stephanie"

Half an hour later Paul walked down the stairs in his black suit, "how do I look mom?"

"Three words fab-u-lous" Torrie said

"Thanks for helping me even when you just said the gayest reference ever, but I gotta go before I am late"

"Ok and Paul good luck" Torrie kissed Paul on the cheek and watched as he got into his car and drive off.

Stephanie was in her room doing her make up when someone knocked on her door, she shouted for them to come in.

"Hey Steph, where are you going looking all pretty like that?" Shane asked sitting on her bed.

"I'm going out with Paul. He said that I had to dress fancy but I don't know where we are going"

"Oh well don't drink anything and don't have too much fun cause you know you are 18 and already are pregnant"

Stephanie shot Shane a playful glare and pointed towards the door, "get out"

Shane laughed softly and got up, "I'll call you when Paul gets here"

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Stephanie had a feeling that was Paul so she got her purse and coat and walked out of her room.

Shane got to the door and saw Paul in a suit. In all of the time that Shane has known Paul he has never seen him in a suit, "hey Paul, come in"

"Thanks Shane"

"Nice suit"

"Yeah my mom picked it I was going to wear a shirt and pants but she said that this place was fancy and I couldn't do that."

"Ok"

"Is your dad in I need to talk to him quickly"

"Yeah. DAD, PAUL NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU, I'll go and check on Steph"

"Thanks" Paul was standing there for about a minute when he saw Vince, "hey Vince" Paul shakes his hand

"Hello Paul what can I do for you?"

"I am going to propose to Steph tonight"

"Really? Wow congrats. I also appreciate it if you don't mention it to Shane when you see him. I want the whole family to find out the same time"

"I can do that sir…" just then Paul saw Stephanie walk down the stairs and Paul became breathless, "wow you look beautiful"

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself"

"Well you know I try. Shall we?"

"We shall. I will see you guys later" Stephanie kissed Vince on the cheek and hugged him but Vince wouldn't let go, "daddy you have to let go of me. We need to leave"

"But I don't wanna"

"Vince I promise she will be fine" Paul said getting Stephanie out of Vince's hold.

Stephanie said goodbye to her brother and shouted bye to her mom in the other room. She and Paul walked out and went to the restaurant. When they got there they had a five minute wait and Paul was trying to stay calm throughout the whole time even thought it was only a few minutes. Dinner went well but Stephanie could sense that something was off with Paul and she was sure that she would find out soon so she wasn't going to push him. Paul told her that they were going for a walk before they went back home. They walked into Greenwich Park and walked around for a bit. When they got near the swings Paul know that he had only a few minutes and the swing were the perfect place to do this. He walked over to the swings and just stood in front of them and turned to look at Stephanie.

"Paul, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself"

"Yeah I will be fine after I do this"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just sit on this swing" Stephanie was hesitant at first but they moved to sit on the swing. When she sat down Paul walked to stand in front of her and bent down on both of his knees, "Stephanie I know that you have just forgiven me and everything but the situation has kinda came at the worst possible time because I was going to do something really important when we arrived here but that never happened because I did the only thing that I wasn't supposed to and that was be alone with Joanie but now is the perfect time and couldn't get better. When you told me the best news ever that you were pregnant and I am going to be a dad I want to do something that is a close second. Stephanie after everything that we have been through with Joanie and our worlds being turned upside down and that testing our loyalty to each other, I was willing to show you by doing anything. Steph I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the love of my life, most importantly the mother of my child. My day starts and ends with you I want to add another label to that list so. This park is where I said I love you, it is where I have you my promise ring and now…" Paul stopped mid-sentence and got out the black leather box. "Stephanie Marie McMahon will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stephanie sat there on the swing speechless. Paul had just poured his heart out to her and asked her the most important thing that she is most likely going to hear. She didn't know what to say, she knew what her answer was but she had to make sure that it was the right one. She looked into Paul eyes and saw a wave of emotions going on in them. She didn't even give him an answer, she just leaned forwards and kissed him passionately on the lips.

When they broke apart Paul looked at her still needing an answer, "is that a yes or no?"

"It's definitely a yes" Stephanie stood up and hugged Paul tightly with all she had. While Paul hugged her tightly but gently so that he did hurt the baby.

Paul pulled away from the hug and showed Stephanie the ring, "a beautiful ring for a beautiful lady"

"OMG! Paul this ring is amazing"

"Well I did get help but I thought that you would like it and I was told that it suited anyone" Paul took off her promise ring and replaced it with the engagement ring, "it's your choice, do you want to wear this promise ring or should I keep it"

"I want to wear it" Stephanie took the ring out of Paul's hand and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand.

"Come on I have something to show you" Paul took hold of Stephanie's hand and they walked back over to the car.

They had a five minute drive to somewhere that stephanie didn't recognised. Paul stopped the car and got out to go round to Stephanie's side and help her get out.

"Paul where are we?" Stephanie asked looking around.

"I was thinking that because of the baby coming and us just getting engaged we should get our own place" Place dangled the keys in front of Stephanie

"You didn't?" Stephanie was so shocked

"I did. Let's have a look inside"

They walked up to the front door. When they walked inside Stephanie couldn't believe that this was where she was going to be living. It was so beautiful. There was a small kitchen but big enough to fit about five average sized people in it spaciously. It had a great view of the park. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms.

Paul saw the reaction on Stephanie's face and knew that he had made the right decision. He grabbed Stephanie's hand so that he could show her around. They first went to the nursery, "this is going to be the baby's room. I have already started to decorate it but mainly just taking down the wallpaper. It is going to be much better when I have finished"

"Paul it's perfect, I can't believe that you did this"

"It's not over yet. Let's take a look at our room" Paul said

They went to the room opposite and looked around. It was fully decorated and had a full size king bed in the middle of the room.

"Paul this apartment is amazing. You are amazing"

"I try. How about we try out the bed?" Leaned down and kissed Stephanie.

"I was thinking the same thing" Stephanie kissed him again and lead him towards the bed. They spent the night celebrating and enjoying each other's company.

The next day Stephanie was sleeping in the bed when light came through the window. She lifted up the covers and pulled them over her head as she did something caught her eye. It was the shine of her new engagement ring, Stephanie smiled remembering what happened last night. She turned her head and saw her fiancé sleeping with his arm draped across her body. He look so sweet and innocent when he slept, Stephanie moved her hand and touch his forehead to move some hair out of the way. When she did so Paul started to stir, he tightened his arm around Stephanie waist and pulled her towards him.

"Morning beautiful" Paul said sleepy

"Morning, thank you for last night" Stephanie said looking at the ring.

"It's ok, I just can't wait until you become my wife"

"And I can't wait for you to become my husband. Should we get breakfast?"

"There isn't any food in the kitchen. We can go to your house and eat there."

"Call your mom she can join as well"

"Ok not yet though I want to spend sometime with my beautiful fiancée"

They stayed on the bed cuddled up for about twenty minutes before they decided to move. Stephanie went into the shower first while Paul called his mom to tell her that they were going down to the McMahon's house for breakfast and that she should join. Torrie kept asking about lat night but Paul never said anything. Then when Stephanie came out of the bathroom, Paul went into the shower and Stephanie called her mom to tell her that they were coming back for breakfast with Torrie. When they were both ready they left the apartment and went to Stephanie's house. They got to the house but Paul stayed in the car because he needed to talk to Stephanie.

"Steph take the ring off" Paul said looking at Stephanie

"Why?"

"Your dad doesn't want anyone to know. He wants them to find out at the same time"

"Ok. How does my dad know about us being engaged?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"I asked for his permission to marry you" Paul said softly

"That's so sweet Paul, let's go in" Stephanie took off her engagement ring and got out of the car and walked up to the front door and opened it. They walked in and saw that everyone was in the lounge.

"Hey guys, how was last night?" Torrie asked, she was desperate to know what happened.

Paul looked at Vince an nodded. Vince understood this and nodded back. Paul turned to Stephanie and whispered in her ear, "we can tell them now"

Stephanie nodded and pulled out her engagement ring and put it on, "we got engaged" Stephanie screamed.

Torrie and Linda screamed as well and ran up to Stephanie and hugged her.

"Congrats Steph I can't believe it. And it's a very nice ring as well. Good taste Paul" Linda said looking at Paul.

"He did the sweetest thing as well. He bought an apartment so that we could stay there when we visit"

"Seriously Paul. You bought an expensive diamond ring then bought an apartment. You aren't messing around" Shane said hugging Paul, "congrats though, I'm proud to say that you are going to be my new brother-in-law"

"Yeah well I guessed that since we are having a baby we should stay together. But enough of that let's eat" Paul said, he took hold of Stephanie's hand and walked towards the dining room to eat.

During breakfast everyone was talking and having a good time. Stephanie told them how Paul proposed and what the apartment looked like. After breakfast Paul and Torrie went back home so that Paul could get ready to leave and go back to Boston with Stephanie. Paul was taking his suitcase down the stairs and packing it into his car so that he could go to pick up Stephanie. He had already said bye to his mom, all he had to do was go and pick up Stephanie. He was about to get into his car when he saw Randy come up to him.

"What do you want Randy?" Paul said not in the mood to talk to him.

"Paul, can you just talk to me?" Randy said

"You know what I am fucking sick of it. All of it. Through my whole life you have put me through hell." Paul started

"I know and I am really sorry for that, I want to make it up to you"

"You can't it's too late, I continuously keep losing things that are important to me. First I lose my mom, and then I try and do everything that I can so that I didn't lose you, and then I went through hell when I lost Steph. But now that I think of it, it all happened for a reason. Do you know what the best thing about that was? I got my mom back into my life and I have never been happier. I went through so much shit with you and that fucking slut Trish. Good things don't happen for people like me but when I was about to give up I was able to get my life back on track because of the people around me. Now I have a beautiful fiancée, I got family and friends that love me and best of all I have a kid on the way. I don't care what the fuck happened back then because now my life is perfect"

"Paul, please I have to get my family back" Randy begged

"And you will it's just not this one Randy because the main reason that my life is now perfect is because of you. You are no longer in it. And I want to keep it that way." Paul walked away

"Paul you can't do this, I have a right to be part of my grandchild's life a least" Randy shouted

"**NO!** If you think for one second that I am letting you near my child then you are out of your fucking mind" Paul stated angrily

"What?! It will have to have a grandfather"

"And they will, just not you. My soon-to-be father-in-law is going to fill that space enough for the both of you, Bye dad" Paul walked away and got back into his car to go to the McMahon's house.

Randy watched on as Paul drove off. Randy knew that it was his fault that he has lost everything. He would have everything if he never cheated on Torrie, he would be part of his future grandchild's life, he would see his son's wedding. He was going to miss so much because of a stupid accident that if he could, he would take back in a heartbeat if it meant that he would get his family back. Randy knew that Paul was never going to forgive him; and he wouldn't himself if he was being honest. He was going to have to get someone to talk to Paul, someone that was close to Paul; Stephanie. If anyone knew how to talk to Paul it was Stephanie. Randy had to be back in Paul's life before his grandchild was born, he had to be there for the birth. And he was going to make sure for it even if it was the last thing that he ever does.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After his confrontation with Paul, Randy knew that he had to talk to Stephanie and see what she could do to help him out. He drove around the area trying to remember where Stephanie lived. When he remembered where she lived he drove straight to the house in hope that he could talk to her. When he got to the house he took a deep breath and got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

Inside the house Vince and Linda were watching TV while Shane was upstairs finishing packing for college. Vince heard the doorbell ring and got up off of the couch and went to the door. He was wondering who was visiting here because no one mentioned that they were going to come and visit. When he opened the door all that Vince could see was red.

"Randy, get the fuck off of my property" Vince shouted.

"Please Vince can I just talk to Stephanie for a second" Randy pleaded.

"I swear to God if you think that you are getting near my daughter you are out of your mind"

"But Vince…"

"No I don't want you to come here again. And if I here that you have tried to get in contact with my daughter in her condition I swear to God you are going to be behind bars before you can say 'Sorry'" Vince slammed the door in Randy's face and got on with what he was doing.

Randy just stood there not succeeding in what he attempted to do. He walked back to his car with his head bowed. When he got back into his car he got an idea. He was going to wait for someone to leave the house so that he was able to talk to them. About fifteen minutes later Shane walked out of the house with a bunch of his bags. Randy was confused because this was the second time that someone was packing up bags. First it was Paul and now it was Shane, there had to be something going on. Randy saw his opening and got out of his car and ran towards Shane.

"Shane, Shane. Can I talk to you quickly?" Randy said catching his breath

"No, the last thing that I want to do is talk to you" Shane said putting the last of his bags in his car.

"Where are you going? And where is your sister I need to talk to her"

"College and it isn't important where my sister is. Paul would kill you if he found out that you were looking for Stephanie."

"Shane, please I tried to talk to Paul but he wouldn't talk to me and that's what I need Stephanie for. She seemed to be the only one that can get through to Paul and I need her to explain everything to Paul, please I just want my family back" Randy begged.

"Randy don't you dare get near my sister. I'll give you a piece of advice, if you want your family back, you shouldn't have done anything stupid that made you lose them in the first place. I need to go, now if I get a call from Stephanie, my dad, my mom, Torrie and/or Paul about you going to see them I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill you" Shane went to get in his car but stopped to say something else, "That is if Paul doesn't get to you first. Bye Randy" Shane got in his car and drove off leaving Randy to think about what he had just said.

Randy was sick of being turned down by everyone and being refused to talk to Stephanie. He had a feeling that they wouldn't let him talk to her because she wasn't there. And he used his brain and assumed that she was with Paul. So Randy got back into his car and went back over Paul and Torrie's house to talk to Paul or Stephanie.

When he got to the house he climbed out of his car and ran to the front door and started to bang on the door continuously until someone opened it. Seconds later Torrie came to the door and yanked it open to stop Randy knocking on the door.

"Randy why the fuck are you banging on the door like it is your job?" Torrie asked

"I need to talk to Stephanie. Is she here?" Randy asked looking into the house.

"She doesn't live here, so why would she be here?"

"Because I went to her house and she wasn't there so this is the other place that she could be."

"Well she isn't here, you can leave now" Torrie said shutting the door.

Randy saw the door shutting and put his hand in the way to stop it, "Can I talk to Paul at least?"

"He isn't here either. Bye" Torrie tried to shut the door again but Randy stopped it.

"When is he going to be back?" Randy asked

"I don't know, July probably" Torrie said to a confused Randy

"July, why July?"

"Paul's birthday is in July so him and Stephanie are coming back to celebrate it" Torrie said.

"So they aren't coming back home?" Randy asked

"Why would they? They would have a long journey to travel back and forth" Torrie said not realizing what she was saying

"Travel where?" Randy asked knowing Paul wasn't in Greenwich

"College that's where they live" Torrie said accidentally. When she realized what she said she tried to shut the door again to stop her from saying anything else.

"Nope, you aren't getting away with that. You are going to finish what you were saying and tell me where they go to college" Randy said grabbing onto Torrie's arm and pulling her outside so that she couldn't get away.

"I'm not going to tell you, now get off of me" Torrie started to fight against him

"TELL ME" Randy shouted, tightening his grip.

"Boston University that's where he goes to college Stephanie as well, I can't remember what road he lives on but they both live on the school campus, I know that for sure. Now please let go of me, you are hurting me" Torrie cried

Randy let go of Torrie and went back to his car and drove to Boston to talk to Stephanie. This was the moment that he needed to be able to talk to Stephanie without anyone stopping him. He was going to talk to her when she was separated for Paul so that he wasn't going to have a say in what he does to her. Randy wasn't going to hurt her, he just needed answers and for her to talk to Paul. This was going to be the start of changing his life, and getting Paul to forgive him. And he was going to do anything that would make sure that happened, and was going to stop anyone that tries to get in his way.

* * *

**Sorry it's soooo short. I will try and get the next chapter up soon and make that one longer. Please R&R**

**StepHHH1**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Paul and Stephanie were on their way back to Boston. Paul didn't tell Stephanie about what happened between him and Randy before he came and picked her up, but he knew that he wasn't acting the same. He was trying his best to act normal but Randy was still on his mind so that wasn't so well. Stephanie didn't know what was going on with him and she needed to know what was going on because he wasn't acting the same since he had picked her up. Stephanie reached over and placed her hand on Paul's thigh.

"Paul are you ok? You have been acing weird ever since you picked me up"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm good… good." Paul said putting his hand over Stephanie's and squeezed her hand

"Are you sure? Paul you can tell me anything you know"

"Yeah I know. Before I came to pick you up Randy showed up and said that he wanted to get his family back and I didn't want anything to do with him." Paul let go of Stephanie's hand to change shift then he took hold of her hand again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah as long as I don't have to see him again" Paul said

Stephanie just nodded and dropped the subjects because she knew that she wasn't going to get any more out of him than what he has already said, Stephanie knew it was a sensitive subject because the past.

An hour later Paul was pulling up outside of the girls' apartment. Paul turned to look at Stephanie and saw that she was sleeping so he started to gently shake her.

"Steph wake up, Steph baby wake up" Paul stopped shaking her when she started to stir.

"Are we there yet?" Stephanie said sleepy

"That's why I am waking you up"

"You don't have to act so smart about it" Stephanie gently hit him in the chest.

"What you're the one that asked if we were there and..." Paul was interrupted by Stephanie

"Shhhhhh we are not having this random conversation" Stephanie said putting her hand up.

Paul got out of the car and got Stephanie's bags out of car and brought them to the front door waiting for Stephanie to open the door. He left his bags in the car because he was just dropping Stephanie off and was planning to just go back to his apartment and hang out with the boys. When they walked into the apartment they heard a lot of noise so they followed where the sound was coming from and saw everyone sitting in the lounge.

"Hey guys, how was Greenwich?" Stacy asked seeing Paul and Stephanie walk into the room

"Good we actually have two things to tell you" Stephanie started, "One of them everyone probably knows, I'm pregnant"

"Yeah we got that part, I lost a hundred bucks 'cause of that" John said, he then turned to Paul, "Thanks for that by the way."

"What's the other thing?" Lita said completely ignoring what John had just said.

"Oh yeah, well…" Stephanie got out her ring and put it on, "We're engaged"

"OMG! Are you serious?" Michelle screamed

"Yep, look at the ring" Stephanie walked up to the girls and showed them the ring.

The guys stayed for the rest of the day. They were just having a lazy day until tomorrow when they had to go back to college. They had a movie night and had a bunch of junk food. As the night went further on everyone was getting more tired. The guys decided to stay over since they didn't want to move.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The boys woke up early because they needed to get back to their apartment and get ready so that they could get to college and not be late. They gave the girls extra minutes of sleep but it was just them leaving and getting changed then coming back. An hour later the boys returned to the girls' apartment to see if the girls were awake and/ or ready. They walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast but got stopped by the girls.

"No time to eat food we gotta go" Stacy said

"What?! Why not?" Chris asked

"We are going to be late"

"We still have an hour" John said looking at his watch

"That's was an hour ago, you took so long at your apartment, it is going to make us late so let's go and no arguments" Michelle said walking past the boys to the door

"But we're hungry" Paul and Shawn whined

"We said no arguments now go" Stephanie said.

As they got to the college the boys went their separate ways from the girls as they had Communications; they picked it not knowing exactly what it was. While the girls were walking to their class everyone keep congratulating Stephanie about something. When they got to their class they decided to talk about what was going on.

"So… what is going on and why is everyone congratulating you?" Lita asked to Stephanie.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine"

"Well you have your engagement ring on so maybe that's it" Michelle said pointing at the ring that donned on Stephanie's finger.

"You're probably right" Stephanie said, they all got their books out and continued to talk until class started. That's when Joanie walked in.

"Stephanie can I talk to you please?" Joanie asked

"What makes you thing that she wants to talk to you?" Stacy said being overprotective of Stephanie after everything that has happened between them.

"Stace, it's ok. What is it Joanie?"

"I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through. And then kissing Paul and breaking you two up. When I found out that Paul and you got back together and then you are pregnant and that you two got engaged I figured that after everything that has happened you two were meant to be together. Now that I have learnt that you two are meant to be together I will leave both of you alone. I hope that you and Paul are happy together, thanks for letting me talk" Joanie said walking away.

"So I guess that I don't have to worry about Joanie trying to break me and Paul up anymore" Stephanie said happily.

"Also I know why people are congratulating you now, they found out that you were pregnant… also you got engaged." Lita said.

As they had their class they were completely oblivious to what was going on. Randy had just entered Boston and was on his way to Boston University to find Stephanie and talk to her about getting his family back. He is only a few minutes away from the University and then he had to find out where Stephanie lived. He looked at the time and saw that they all are probably in class so he would just go into the school and find Stephanie there. Paul and Stephanie didn't know that Randy was coming their way and what Randy had in store for them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Randy had just pulled up outside of the college and got out of his car and wondered where to start looking for Stephanie. He would figure that some people would know who she was so he was just going to ask around and see if anyone knows where she is. He had been asking everyone that had past him if they know Stephanie and if they have seen her. But to no avail no one he seen her so he has no clue to where she is. That is until someone past him and he asked.

"Excuse me do you know Stephanie McMahon? And do you know where she is?" Randy asked the person.

"Yeah I know her. I was just talking to her about an hour ago. She is in class but should be out soon. Who are you?" the person asked

"Randy, I'm Paul's dad and who are you?"

The person smirked knowing the history with Paul's dad and knew that it meant trouble for Stephanie, "I'm Joanie. Stephanie's class should finish in about ten minutes. Her class is down that hallway and take the first right and it should be the second door on your left" Joanie said, smirking.

"Thank you" Randy walked off in the directions that Joanie gave him and walked to Stephanie's class.

Randy got to the class and looked through the window of the door and saw Stephanie sitting down writing down notes. Randy moved away from the door when he heard movement in the class and saw everyone getting up. He hid behind one of the doors and kept a look out for Stephanie.

"I'm going the other way, I'm meeting Paul now" Stephanie said to the girls.

"Ok we will see you later" Stacy said hugging Stephanie then walking in the opposite direction.

Randy saw this as his chance and walked up to Stephanie to talk to her. Stephanie never knew that someone was behind her until they put their hand on her shoulder; Stephanie jumped and turned around to see who it was. She became speechless when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked looking around to see if anyone was there.

"I really need to talk to you. I tried talking to everyone but they keep shouting at me or threatening to send me back to jail."

"And can you blame them Randy after everything that you have done to Paul"

"I know and I don't blame them I just need ten minutes of your time"

"Fine but only ten minutes as I am meeting Paul soon" Stephanie sighed

Randy nodded and knew that he had to say everything as fast as he could so that he was able to fit everything in. Randy started to explain everything to Stephanie and how he feels about what he did and what he would do to get his family back. At the end Stephanie just stood there looking at him.

"Randy I only have one question. Why are you coming to me?"

"I need you to talk to Paul"

"And what makes you think that he will listen to me?" Stephanie asked wanting to know the answer

"Well, I heard that you two are engaged; congratulations by the way. So I thought that you must have some magic powers to make him want to settle down and get married after his history with women." Randy smiled softly.

"I'll try but I doubt that he will listen to me" Stephanie said

As they continued to talk, Paul walked round the corner because he was meant to be meeting Stephanie and she never showed. As he walked round the corner he saw Stephanie talking to someone, he couldn't see how he as he could only see the back of his head. Paul walked close so that he was able to find out how the mystery guy was talking to Stephanie.

Stephanie looked behind Randy's shoulder seeing someone walking down the hallway and saw Paul, Stephanie didn't know what to do, here she was talking to the man that Paul said that he didn't want his life anymore and then Randy saying that he would do anything to get Paul back into his life. Stephanie felt so conflicted between the two of them.

"Hi baby, what's up?" Stephanie said looking at Paul

"Nothing much, I was meant to be meeting you about fi…" Paul stopped mid-sentence because Randy turned around and Paul was able to see who it was, "Randy what the fuck are doing here?" Paul shouted.

"Paul calm down I just needed to talk to Stephanie really quickly about somethi…" Paul interrupted Randy

"No, you stay the fuck away from Stephanie, God knows what you are going to do to her" Paul shouted in Randy's face.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to her" Randy shouted back.

Stephanie just stood there listening to Randy and Paul shout at each for no reason at all and she needed to put an end to it before it was more than just shouting, "Shut up both of you" Stephanie screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Seriously Steph, you didn't need to shout"

"Yeah Stephanie, we could've heard you without the shouting" Randy said agreeing with Paul.

"You are fucking kidding me right. You two are shouting at each other not having a proper conversation and then when I shout you two decide to team up and start jumping down my throat about it" Stephanie said, looking at the pair like they are crazy.

"She's right. Why the fuck are you here?" Paul asked to Randy.

"Paul, he is just here to talk to me about talking to you, but since you are here you should talk to him instead. And this time I don't want punching or shouting just talk to each other like normal adults" Stephanie said trying to be the peace keeper in the group.

"I don't want to, so I don't have to" Paul said stubbornly.

Stephanie couldn't take this anymore she had to find a way that would make Paul agree to talk to Randy. That's when the idea came to her. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Paul's ear and the second she done that Paul's face lit up and nodded his head.

"Ok I'll talk to you but Stephanie stays to make sure that nothing happens." Randy nodded his head in agreement to those terms.

"I just want to explain to you that I am completely changing who I am. When I came back to talk to you last week and then I made you lose consciousness I thought back to when you were in high school and that showed me that I haven't changed at all and I am the same person. That's why I traveled all of this way just so that I can at least convince you for the second chance that I have been looking for ever since I have left jail, so Paul please can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Paul just looked at Randy and just thought over everything and what it would do, and how it would change his life in the fact that he would have his dad back in his life, "Randy, I think that…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Randy, I think that I can give you another chance" Paul said. Randy breathed a sigh of relief and went to hug Paul but he stopped him, "But you mess up, I swear to God you wouldn't have a second chance at anything in the world" Paul said

"Paul I am never going to mess this up I am going to do anything to show you that you did the right thing of giving me a second chance. Now all I have to do is convince your mom that I have changed" Randy said

"Guys come on group hug" Stephanie said, opening her arms, "Come on" They all hugged in the middle of the hallway.

"As much as I want to stay here hugging you two, we have to go. Steph has an appointment for the baby" Paul said breaking the hug.

"Ok, but can you help me get your mother to forgive me as well" Randy said trying his luck

"Sure, I don't have any important classes tomorrow so we can leave tomorrow morning and come back in the afternoon. I'll text you the address to meet me at" Paul took hold of Stephanie's hand

"Ok I'll you later" Randy walked off to his car.

Paul turned to Stephanie after watching as Randy walked off. He looked at her to see if there was a reaction to what he chose with Randy was the right one, "Do you think that I made the right decision?"

"I can't tell you that. We will find out over time but until then hopefully it's the right one" Stephanie said

"We should go now or we are going to be late for the appointment" Paul said

Stephanie nodded and they started to walk back to Paul's apartment so that they could drive to the doctors. When they arrived at the doctors they had to wait about ten minutes before their names were called. The doctor asked Stephanie to sit in the seat so that they could take a sonogram of the baby.

"Ok, let's take a look at the baby" Dr. Andrews said, "This is going to be cold just hold still" Dr. Andrews put the gel over Stephanie's stomach

Just then a picture came up on the screen, Dr. Andrews pointed towards the screen, "That there is your baby where that little flicker is; I would say that you are at least 8 weeks along"

"That's the baby. It's so small" Paul said holding Stephanie's smaller hand

"I'll give you some time alone and get this printed for you" Stephanie and Paul nodded their heads but focused on the image of their baby

"It's so beautiful," Stephanie said she turned her head and looked Paul, "I love you"

"I love you too; I can't wait until we have a baby in seven months"

"What would you like to have?"

"A healthy baby, but maybe a girl"

"Why a girl?"

"What, when they get older I want to be able to scare the boyfriends, also I think the guys would like to do that as well"

"Well maybe we would be able to find today" Just when Stephanie had said that Dr. Andrews walked back into the room with a clipboard and the pictures of the baby.

"Here are your pictures. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes please" Paul said

"Ok" Dr. Andrews looked down at the clipboard and then looked back up to Paul and Stephanie, "Well, it looks like you are having a girl, congratulations. I have made an appointment for you in six weeks" Dr. Andrews gave Paul a card with the information about their next appointment

"Thank you Dr. Andrews we will see you in six weeks," Paul helped Stephanie off of the table.

Paul and Stephanie went back to the girls' apartment and just stayed there until everyone got back from college. They were watching TV when everyone charged through the door, that's when the questioning started.

"How's the baby? How far along are you? Who are going to be the godparents? When are you due? What's the sex? If it's a girl can I beat up the boyfriends?" They all asked at the same time

"I don't know about you Steph but I only could get a few words from that" Paul said looking at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded her head in agreement so Paul continued, "One at a time"

Michelle went first, "How's the baby?"

"Good and healthy, next question" Stephanie said

Stacy went next, "How far along are you?"

"About 8 weeks," Stephanie said, "Next question"

"When are you due?" Lita asked

"July 27th" Stephanie said, "Boys what did you ask?"

"Wait did all the girls ask the important and sensible question about the baby?"

"Probably I wanted to know who was going to be the godparents of the baby" John said

"I asked what sex the baby was" Chris said

"And I asked if it was a girl could I beat the boyfriends up" Shawn said

"We can answer two of those questions, Shawn you can't beat up the boyfriends that is what I am going to do" Paul said

"No that's not fair; you get to have the baby as your child. I want to beat up the boyfriends" Shawn argued

"You two are not having this argument, and Chris the baby is going to be a girl" Stephanie said, to everyone cheering

"I knew it. I can start hitting the gym more" Shawn said.

Paul and Shawn started to have an argument about who was allowed to beat up the boyfriends but Stephanie put a stop to it by saying that no one's allowed to beat anyone up. They dropped the subject and after that and the guys left to go back to their apartment to give the girls some time alone.

The next morning Paul woke up early so that he was able to leave without anyone finding out that he was gone. He was hoping that he was going to be gone for the morning and be back for lunch. When he got out of bed and had his shower, when he got out of the shower he thought that the apartment was quite quiet, usually Chris and John were running up and downstairs and jumping up and down but none of that was happening. That's when he heard noise coming from outside. He walked outside and saw the girls and the guys surrounding something or someone. Paul walked closer and saw Shawn and Randy talking or more like arguing.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" Paul said looking between Randy and Shawn, "Why are the girls here?"

"We here because we are going to college then we saw Shawn and Randy arguing" Lita said, "What's going on?"

"This bastard over here is saying that you are going back to Greenwich with him" Shawn said

"I am, we are going back to talk to my mom about him being in our lives again" Paul said standing between Randy and Shawn

"What?! Are you serious? You can't forgive him" Shawn said, he then turned to Stephanie, "Are you ok with this?"

"Shawn, Randy came to Boston to talk to me and explained everything. It isn't my choice for Paul to forgive Randy or not." Stephanie said, "You two better go before you get stuck in traffic" Stephanie said to Paul and Randy, she kissed Paul and watched them walked towards Randy's car.

Randy and Paul got in the car and drove off. This was going to be an interesting day, and it was only 9 in the morning. Randy showed up out of nowhere yesterday, Randy and Shawn almost got into a fight this morning. And the best thing of the two days was that Paul and Stephanie found out that they were having a daughter. Paul just hoped that everything that is going to happen with his mom works out and nothing bad happens.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Paul and Randy were in the car on their way to Greenwich to talk with Torrie about Randy being in their lives again. Paul and Randy were talking about what has happened over the two years while Randy was in jail. Randy wanted to know as much as he could so it was like he was there for the moments with Paul. Randy was able to find out more about his new granddaughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. About an hour drive later Randy and Paul arrived outside Torrie's house. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Paul silently opened the door so that Torrie couldn't hear him coming which gave him enough time to explain it all to Randy about what was going to happen.

"Ok Randy, just say here so that mom doesn't see you and when I say that you can come in, just come in that would be when you start explaining yourself" Paul whispered to Randy. Randy nodded and just stood at the front door waiting for Paul to tell him that he could come in.

Paul walked further into the house to see his mom in the lounge, "Do you spend your life in here or something?"

"Paul what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in college?" Torrie asked

"Yeah but it was important that I came here today because I need to talk to you about something" Paul said sitting down next to his mom

"What is it?"

"Randy came by the college to talk to Stephanie about something. Then he and I talked and I have forgiven him" Paul said

"You did what?!" Torrie said

"Mom, please just hear me out. I gave him a second chance because he is trying to change. Before I came here Shawn had an argument with him and he didn't shout back or anything he just stood there taking it. When he talked to Stephanie she was completely fine and he didn't even shout at her. He only started to shout to stop me from shouting" Paul said, "Mom I don't fully believe it but I am starting to believe that he **is **changing"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I just want you to talk to him. You don't have to do it for him or for you but at least for me. Mom I have never had a full family with my mom and dad together since I was seven, can you at least try to talk to him?" Paul saw a small nod of Torrie's head and knew that she would talk to Randy, "You can come in now" Paul hollered

"What is he here with you?"

"Yeah how do you think I got here? And Randy was in Boston so you two are talking now" Paul looked up seeing Randy enter

"Hi Torrie"

"Randy I am going to give you ten minutes to explain everything, starting now" Torrie looked down at her watch then back up to Randy

"I am here because I just want to make things right between us. You two are my world and there hasn't been a day while I was in jail that I never thought about either of you. I know that's weird because I haven't seen you Torrie in over ten years but I just kept thinking that I wouldn't be in jail if I had done it right with you and never messed it up. No one came to visit me because of how I acted towards everyone and how I treated you Paul and I never expected to have visitors either. So when I was able to figure that out I put my life back on track while I was in jail and hoped that I was able to be let off early so that I had more time to get you two back into my life. So all I am saying is that Torrie I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that I have done, now and in the past. I just hope that I never figured it out too late" Randy said

"Randy, I don't know what to say to that" Torrie said,

"How about I forgive you for the past and now?" Paul said with a cheeky grin on his face

"I don't want you to apologize for the past, that happened for a reason and now it is making each of us stronger. I do forgive you though" Torrie got up and grabbed Paul's arm and walked over to Randy, "Come on group hug"

"What is with girls and their group hugs, I don't want another group hug" Paul said

"Let me guess Stephanie made you have and group hug" Torrie said looking at Randy and Paul

"Yeah" Randy and Paul said at the same time

"Well I wasn't part of it so I want one, bring it in" Torrie opened her arms and saw Randy and Paul go in to hug her, "This is what I like my family back together"

"Me too" Randy said

They broke apart and went back to sit in their chairs again and just started to talk until Randy had to drop Paul back to Boston. Paul was talking about the doctor appointment that Stephanie had for the baby. He got out his wallet and pulled out the small picture of the sonogram of the baby. They were having a good time just together as a family without any of the problems of the past and Torrie and Paul stressing about what Randy was going to do and they couldn't be any happier.

"Paul when do you have to leave?" Torrie asked, looking at her watch

"Anytime, I just have to be back around lunch, why?"

"I thought that we could go out for some lunch, now" Torrie suggested

"Yeah that sounds good then after I have to leave" Paul said.

"I'll pay for lunch, as a thank you and as a celebration of us being back together" Randy said,

"I couldn't ask you to do that" Torrie said grabbing her purse

"And that's why I offered to do it, now leave your purse here and I am going to pay for it all" Randy said

"Ok, fine let's go and get something to eat" Torrie said leading the guys out of the house

They walked out of the house and went to a restaurant to have lunch. They were having a good time at the restaurant. Paul was just happy to have his family back; they could now try and act like a normal family. When they finished their lunch, they went back to the house so that Randy could drop Paul home. Paul said bye to his mom and got into his dad's car and Randy drove off to drop Paul back to Boston. Paul texted Stephanie to tell her that he was coming back and should be there in about an hour. For once in his life everything was going right and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Paul had just been dropped off by Randy outside of his apartment. He went inside quickly and changed then walked out to go to the girls' apartment to spend time with Stephanie. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later Stephanie came to the door. When she saw him she hugged him, with all she had in her.

"Nice to see you too, can I come in?" Paul said wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah sure, I have missed you" Stephanie said

"I've been gone for half a day, you even saw me this morning" Paul said walking into the apartment.

"So I can't miss my boyfriend" Stephanie said

"Fiancé" Paul corrected her taking hold of her hand that had the engagement ring on

"Yes, fiancé, now come on let's go upstairs and you can tell me what happened" Stephanie grabbed Paul's hand and went upstairs. Paul sat on Stephanie's bed and watched as Stephanie shuffled up the bed and cuddled into his side.

"What happened between your mom and Randy?"

"Good mainly. Randy said that he was apologizing for everything that happened with in the past and that when no one visited him in jail he didn't blame them and knew that's when he had to change. Then my mom said that she doesn't want him to apologize for the past because she said and I quote 'it is making each of us stronger' then she wanted to have a group hug, me and Randy moaned at that for a while because we had a group hug with you and didn't want another one, then I said that there must be a problem with girls because they always want group hugs" Stephanie hit him in the stomach when he made that comment.

"Don't say that, but I am going to let you off because I want to hear the rest of the story" Stephanie said.

"Then mom said that she was willing to forgive Randy, then we spent about an hour together and went out for lunch" Paul finished his story.

"That's good now everything is back to normal for you" Stephanie said

"Yeah, finally it has taken the whole time I was in high school and two years into college but I have everything that I could possibly want" Paul leaned down and kissed Stephanie, "And you and our daughter are all that I need"

"Aww, you're so sweet. What do you want to…" Stephanie stopped when there was a knock on Stephanie's door, "Come in"

Michelle walked in, "Hey guys we were going to go out do you want to come?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"I think that Stacy wants to go to a small café somewhere. It just to celebrate us making it through half of the college years with everything that has happened and you having a baby, and the engagement since we wasn't able to celebrate when you told us"

"Definitely, we will be down in a sec," Stephanie said getting off of her bed and walked to her closet to get changed. When Stephanie got changed she walked downstairs with Paul so that they could go out.

"You two ready now?" Shawn asked seeing the couple walk down the stairs

"You know it, let's go and celebrate" Paul said

"Now you are talking, it's about a ten minute walk to get there" Shawn said

"Let's go then" They walked out of the door and walked to the café. When they got there they sat down in a booth and started having different conversations. But they all had one thing on their mind and that was to find out what happened between Paul, Torrie and Randy.

"So Paul how did your mom take the news about Randy?" Chris asked

"Good, at first she didn't want to forgive him then she listened to him and then he explained everything and now they are getting along, I hope"

"That's great, I can't after all these years you can have the family that you have lost" Stacy said

"Yep, that's what Steph said as well" Paul said

"I still think that he's up to something, I don't trust him" Shawn said

"Please Shawn, if I can trust him can you at least try and trust him or be civil with him?"

"Just because you are my best friend, I will try and be civil with him" Shawn said

"Thanks man that means the world" Paul said

A few moments later the waiter came over and took their orders. Then about ten minutes later their food arrived and they stopped their conversations and just spent time together celebrating them getting through everything that has been thrown at them and having the celebration of Stephanie being pregnant and them getting engaged since they wasn't able to.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Shawn suggested when everyone finished

"Yes, but we will pick" Stacy said.

"Why?" The guys asked

"Don't you remember our first date, you all took us to that scary movie and it was the worst experience that I have ever had" Stacy said remembering the date so clearly.

"What that movie wasn't scary it was so much fun" Chris said

"No it was scary, so we are going to pick the movie; btw it's going to be a chick flick"

"Nooooooooooo" they said

"Come on let's go and see what movie is on" Lita said

They got up and walked out of the café and went to the movies to watch a movie. Paul, Shawn, John and Chris didn't care what movie they saw because they knew it was going to be a chick flick and that was the last thing that they wanted to see, but they knew that it was make the girls happy so just went along and watched it.


	22. Epilogue Part 1

**This is the first part of a 2 part epilogue. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Epilogue Part 1

_Seven Months later (The last month of Stephanie's pregnancy)_

It was about three days until Stephanie was meant to give birth. Stephanie and Paul traveled down to Greenwich and were staying in their apartment so that there wasn't a long distance for their families to travel for the birth. Stephanie and Paul were sleeping in the bed when it was coming up to 3 am. Stephanie couldn't really sleep as she kept getting pains so she got up and walked into the lounge and just lay on the sofa and watched TV so that she never woke Paul as there wasn't any point of him being up as well. Paul turned over and went to wrap his arm around Stephanie but his arm hit the bed covers, Paul looked around the room for any sign of Stephanie. He went to look in the bathroom but she wasn't in there, he saw a flicker of the TV coming from the lounge and walked in to see Stephanie lying on the couch watching TV.

"Baby how come you're up?" Paul asked walking into the room

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came in here" Stephanie said putting the TV on mute.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked sitting on the coffee table in front of Stephanie

"Yeah, I keep getting these pains in my stomach"

"Is it the baby?" Paul started to rub Stephanie's round belly.

"I don't know it's just these sharp pains that happen about every 8 minu…" Stephanie stopped mid-sentence when another pain happened.

"Baby I think you are having contractions"

"How do you know?" Stephanie asked curiously

"My mom got me a baby book a while ago and whenever I was bored I would just read it" Paul said, "Come on let's go"

"Where?"

"The hospital, if you are having contractions we should get you to the hospital, and since they are getting closer together means that you could go into labor anytime. I'll call the parents on the way there" Paul held out his hand

"Ok" Stephanie took hold of Paul's hand and used it to help her get up.

Paul grabbed both his and Stephanie's coats and walked out to his car locking up the apartment. When they got to the hospital the doctors took Stephanie through to a private room while Paul started to call his and Stephanie's parents. It took a while because of the time but he was able to get through to them and they were on their way. Paul walked in to see Stephanie just lying on the bed.

"How's it going?" Paul sat down in the chair next to Stephanie's bed

"Good but these contractions are a bitch though"

"Don't worry, just think of the end result we will have a beautiful daughter in are arms when it's finished" Paul took hold of her hand

"Yeah I know, did you call my parents?"

"Yeah everyone should be here in about five minutes" Stephanie nodded. About five minutes later Vince, Linda, Shane, Torrie and Randy ran through the door.

"How are you sweetie?" Linda asked

"Good we got told that I was having contractions"

"That's great I can't wait to have a niece to spoil" Shane said

When that was said Paul felt a sharp pain go through his hand and looked at Stephanie and saw that she was in a lot of pain

"They are getting closer now" Stephanie said loosening her grip on Paul's hand, "can you the doctor please"

Paul nodded and went to get up but Randy stopped him, "don't worry Paul I'll get the doctor" Randy walked out of the room and went to the doctors station, "excuse me can we get a doctor please?"

"Yes, what is the patient's name?"

"Stephanie McMahon" Randy said looking at the nurse

"Ok I will page her doctor and he should be with you in a second" Randy nodded and went to Stephanie's room.

"Where's the doctor dad?" Paul asked seeing Randy walk back into the room

"He's coming in a second"

About five minutes later and about two contractions later Dr. Andrews walked into the room, "Sorry I am late, so Stephanie how close are the contractions" Dr. Andrews said looking at the clipboard at the end of Stephanie's bed

"About a minute between each other"

"ok, just relax" Dr. Andrews started to monitor Stephanie, "Well Miss McMahon, it looks like you two are about to become parents." Dr. Andrews said, "I'm just going to get the nurses to bring you through to the delivery room" he walked out and went to the nurse's station.

About twelve hours after the first of Stephanie's contractions. Stephanie had finally given birth to her and Paul's daughter. Stephanie was sleeping in her hospital room while Paul was walking around holding his daughter when everyone walked in.

"Hey, come in but be quiet Steph's sleeping" Paul whispered

"Can I hold her?" Linda asked walking up to Paul. Paul nodded and handed his daughter over to Linda

"Her name is Aurora Rose. Steph named her after Sleeping Beauty" Paul said

"Congrats man, she's beautiful" Shawn said hugging Paul, "Thanks for the call by the way" Shawn said sarcastically

"Sorry I never called I was going to when it got later 'cause Steph started to have contractions around three in the morning" Paul said

"You know what I don't mind that you never called I can deal with that" Shawn laughed softly

Then Stacy, Michelle and Lita walked up to him, "Congrats Paul you actually made it through all of Steph's demands during the pregnancy, we actually wanted to know when you break down" Lita said

"Don't worry I felt like breaking down, the early morning calls and her having food cravings was hard work." Paul smiled

"Well you did it and now you have a beautiful daughter in your arms, well not in your arms but you know what I mean" Stacy said they all hugged.

Aurora was passed around so that everyone could hold her. About ten minutes later everyone was just talking quietly because both Stephanie and Aurora were sleeping, but Stephanie started to stir and opened her eyes to see everyone in the room.

"Hello everyone" Stephanie said sleepily

"Hi, sweetie how are you?" Vince asked

"Good, just a bit tired,"

"Well you should be since you gave birth about an hour ago" Michelle said

"How is she?" Stephanie asked turning towards Paul

"Good, she's is sleeping but should wake up soon"

Stephanie nodded then turned her head hearing someone walk into the room and saw that it was just one of the nurses making notes on the clipboard. They kept talking for a bit then Aurora woke up crying, Stephanie went to move and get her but Paul stopped her, "I'll get her and bring her to you" Paul went over to the crib and walked back over to Stephanie and handed Aurora over to her.

When Paul handed Aurora over to Stephanie she immediately stopped crying and just settled down. Stephanie just looked at her and saw the biggest browns that she obviously got from her dad. Stephanie couldn't believe that this was her daughter; everything was falling into place for her. All she had to do next was get married to Paul and she couldn't wait for that day to come, then she would have the completed family that she has always dreamt of.


	23. Epilogue Part 2

**This is the last chapter of the story I hope that you have enjoyed reading the story. Please Review what you think of the story. StepHHH1**

* * *

Epilogue Part 2

_Two years later_

It was the day of the big wedding and Stephanie and Paul haven't seen each other in days. They thought that if they don't see each other it would make it more romantic because they would want to be back together. Aurora was staying with Stephanie until the wedding. Aurora would get upset sometimes because Paul wasn't there; Stephanie knew that this would happen so she brought one of Paul's t-shirts so that it would calm her down a little bit. Stephanie couldn't wait for the wedding to happen, it had been two years since Paul had proposed to her and she has been waiting for this day ever since she had said yes, and now it has finally come. It was 6:30 am when Linda opened the door to Stephanie's hotel room and saw Stephanie and Aurora sleeping together on the bed; she didn't want to wake them up because they looked so cute. Linda took out her phone and took a picture to send it to Paul later. She looked down at her watch and saw that she should get them up now so she walked over to the curtains and opened them. She turned around and saw Stephanie stirring and waking up.

"Morning sweetie" Linda said

"Morning mom, why are you here at…" Stephanie turned to the clock on her night stand and was shocked at how early it was, "6:34 in the morning"

"Have you forgotten you are getting married today?"

"I know, but why are you here so early?"

"You are lucky that I never came here at 6, but Stacy, Michelle, Lita and Torrie told me not to"

Just then Aurora woke up and started to cry, "Mommy"

"Mommy's right here baby, don't cry" Stephanie took her two year old daughter into her arms and soothed her wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Aurora asked looking at her mother.

"You can see him today baby, we have to get ready"

"You and daddy gets married?"

"Yes daddy and I are getting married, you go with Grandma and she will help you get ready"

Aurora reached out to Linda to be held. Linda was happy to oblige and picked up Aurora, "Come on Rory let's get you ready then go and have breakfast so that we can get you to see your daddy"

The mention of her daddy Aurora was more than happy to get ready so that she was able to see Paul. Thirty minutes later Stephanie, Linda and Aurora were walking down the stairs of the hotel to meet up with Stacy, Michelle, Lita and Torrie for breakfast. Stephanie was holding Aurora's hand as they were walking down the stairs. When they got downstairs they walked into the dining room and saw them sitting at the table. They started to walk towards them.

"How is my favorite granddaughter today?" Torrie said picking up Aurora.

"Good, I gets to see daddy today" Aurora said

"Really, I bet you can't waited to see him"

"I miss him lots"

"Hello Aurora where's my hug?" Stacy said

"Aunt Stacy" Torrie pass Aurora to Stacy so that they could hug, "miss you"

"Rory you saw me yesterday not that I am complaining"

They all said hello to each other, Aurora was able to get a hug in with Michelle and Lita and then they sat down.

"Rory what do you want for breakfast?" Stephanie asked her daughter

"Mommy can I have pancakes, please?" Aurora said

"Sure, what would you like to drink?"

"Apple juice, please" Stephanie nodded and they ordered their food and talked about what was going to happen before the wedding.

* * *

_In Paul's changing room_

It was one hours until the wedding and Paul was in his dressing room getting ready with Shawn, John and Chris. Then there was a knock on the door, Paul yelled come in, he turned around and saw his daughter run into the room.

"Daddy" Aurora said running into Paul's waiting arms

"Here's my little Princess, how are you?"

"I'm good daddy"

"You look very pretty" Paul said looking at her dress.

"Thank you daddy, you look very pretty as well" Aurora said getting a laugh from Paul

"Thank Miss Aurora," Paul looked past Aurora's shoulder and saw his mom, "Thanks for bring her"

"It's ok she really wanted to see you ever since she woke up" Torrie said

"How is Stephanie?" Paul asked

"Don't answer that Torrie he has been going crazy because he hasn't seen her in one week. He told us that we can't let him to try and contact Steph or it breaks what they are trying to do"

Paul put Aurora down on the floor and watched as she skipped over to Shawn, John and Chris so that she could hug them as well.

"But it has been so long since I have seen her. I miss her; I just want to see her I can't wait any longer" Paul whined

"Well you don't have to wait that much longer as you only have an hour" Torrie said looking at her watch, "I better get back to Steph now. Rory do you want to come with me or stay here with daddy and wait until poppy comes in"

"I stay here with daddy, poppy, uncle Shawn, uncle Chris and uncle John" Aurora said using her fingers to make sure that she got everyone.

"Ok come over here and give me a hug" Aurora ran over to Torrie and hugged her, "Bye guys I'll see you out there" With that Torrie walked out of the room and went back to check on Stephanie.

* * *

_In Stephanie's changing room_

Stephanie was looking in the mirror as Stacy was putting on her veil. As she was looking in the mirror she couldn't believe that today was the day that she was getting married. She wanted it to hurry up because she was missing Paul badly. The only thing that she had that was Paul's was the t-shirt that smelt like him. She turned around when she heard someone walk into the room.

"Steph, you look beautiful" Vince said

"Thanks daddy, how much longer?" Stephanie asked

"About an hour, how are you doing?"

"Good and bad, I'm good because I'm getting married but bad because I really miss Paul and I want to see him" Stephanie sighed

"Well you have to wait another hour" Vince said. A few moments after that was said Torrie came through the door and Stephanie could ask her how Paul was doing.

"Torrie where's my daughter and how is Paul?"

"Rory is with Paul and I am not allowed to tell you about Paul because he doesn't know anything about you and that's the way the boys want it so it doesn't mess up your plan" Torrie said sitting down next to Linda on the couch

"What?! I am not allowed to know anything?" Stephanie was shocked, "Who came up with this idea of us spending a week away from each other? It's so stupid" Stephanie said in a huff

"You did, you thought that it would make it more romantic" Michelle said.

An hour later the wedding was about to start and Paul and Stephanie couldn't be more pleased. Paul was at the top of the alter with Shawn next to him; Shawn was his best man. When the bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle Paul knew that Stephanie would be out soon. Then when the last of the bridesmaids had come out Paul heard the 'here comes the bride' he got ready for when Stephanie came out. As she was walking out Paul could only think about how beautiful she looked.

They never heard anything that the priest was saying as they were so focus looking at each other until they had to say their vows after they said them they never heard what was going Paul looked at Stephanie and said, "I love you". Stephanie's eyes started to fill up with tears. Then the priest said the words that they have been dying to hear.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" Paul lifted Stephanie's veil and kissed her passionately. When they broke they could hear clapping and cheering. Paul turned to look at his daughter and asked her to go up there. He lifted her up easily.

Paul took hold of Stephanie with his free hand and they started to walk out of the alter together as a full family. Paul looked down at his new wife and said, "Together Forever…" Stephanie said the last part

"…And Always" She leaned up and kissed Paul on the lips and then kissed her daughter on the head.

* * *

**That is the end of this story I hoped you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
